Bittersweet Rain
by almondcream
Summary: "Ia bukan bajingan. Ia sangat baik padaku."/"Biar kutebak apa yang kaulakukan pada ayahku sampai ia mau menikahimu."/"Daddy akan meninggal, Chanyeol,"/"Bagaimana bila ia memanfaatkan rasa suka Sehun? Secara seksual."/"Aku punya hak. Dia istriku. Ingat?"/"Kai, aku lebih menyayangimu ketimbang Chanyeol!"/[ChanBaek/KaiHun - Yaoi - Novel Remake - RnR]
1. Chapter 1

**B**it_t_er**s**w_e_e_t_ _R_a**i**_**n**_

Main Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Kris Wu

Summary : _**If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find, Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side**_

.

.

.

"Anda yakin?" Dokter itu mengangguk muram. Seragam operasinya yang

berwarna hijau masih bersih. Ia tidak cukup lama berada di ruang operasi,

tidak sampai membuatnya keringatan. "Maafkan saya, Tuan Wu. Penyakitnya sudah menjalar ke mana-mana."

"Tak ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya?"

"Kecuali untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya, tidak ada." Si dokter menyentuh

lengan Tuan Wu dan melirik pria yang berdiri di samping pria itu

dengan penuh arti. "Ia takkan mampu ber-tahan lama. Maksimal beberapa

minggu."

"Ya, saya paham..." Tuan Wu menyeka matanya dengan tisu yang basah

dan kusut.

Iba hati si dokter melihat pria ini. Ketika keluarga pasien menjadi histeris

saat mendengar kondisi buruk si pasien, ia merasa mampu menenangkan

mereka. Namun sikap berani pria tersebut, yang penampilannya sangat

simple dan rapuh, ketika menerima kabar tadi membuatnya merasa seperti dokter yang belum berpengalaman dan canggung. "Andai suami anda

memeriksakannya lebih cepat, barangkali..."

Tuan Wu menyunggingkan senyum getir, kehilangan harapan. "Tetapi ia

tidak mau. Sudah saya bujuk dia untuk memeriksakan perutnya yang tidak

enak. Ia berkeras itu cuma masalah pencernaan."

"Kita semua tahu Tuan Kris Wu keras kepala," pria yang berdiri di samping Tuan Wu menyela. Dengan lembut Do Kyungsoo menggenggam-kan jari-jari Wu Baekhyun di lengannya. "Apakah ia boleh menjenguknya?"

"Beberapa jam lagi," sahut si dokter. "Pengaruh obat biusnya baru akan hilang nanti sore. Bagaimana kalau Anda berdua pulang saja dulu dan beristirahat?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dibiarkannya Kyungsoo, pengacara yang juga sahabatnya, menggandengnya menuju lift. Mereka menunggu lift dalam diam. Baekhyun merasa agak bingung, tapi tidak terkejut. Hidupnya tidak pernah berjalan mulus-mulus saja dan tanpa masalah. Mengapa ia begitu berpegang pada harapan bahwa operasi besar Kris hanya akan membuktikan suaminya itu cuma mengidap usus buntu?

"Kau tak apa-apa, kan?" Kyungsoo bertanya lembut ketika pintu lift menutup dan mereka aman dari tatapan menyelidik orang-orang di sekeliling mereka.

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang. "Sebaik yang mampu dirasakan

Seorang pasangan yang mengetahui suaminya akan meninggal. Segera."

"Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum. Hati Kyungsoo luluh. Senyum Baekhyun, yang sering bagai minta maaf untuk kekurangan-kekurangan yang tak kasat mata, mampu menggugah perasaan pria maupun wanita. "Aku kenal siapa dirimu, Kyungsoo. Tak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata betapa bahagianya aku punya sahabat seperti dirimu."

Mereka berjalan melintasi lobi rumah sakit yang baru direnovasi. Beberapa

karyawan rumah sakit dan pengunjung sekilas melirik Baekhyun, tapi kemudian cepat-cepat membuang pandang. Wajah-wajah yang dipalingkan itu dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu tetapi tetap penuh rasa hormat. Semua orang sudah tahu. Saat warga terpandang di kota sekecil Busan sakit berat, beritanya akan tersebar cepat ke seluruh penjuru kota.

Kyungsoo menemani Baekhyun sampai ke mobil dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Baekhyun masuk ke mobil tapi tidak langsung menghidupkan mesinnya. Ia duduk, pandangan matanya jauh ke depan, tenggelam dalam pikirannya,cemas, sedih. Begitu banyak yang harus diurusnya. Dari mana ia mesti mulai?

"Chanyeol harus diberitahu."

Nama itu menghunjam tubuh Baekhyun bak pemecah es, dingin, tajam, dan

menusuk. Nama tersebut seakan menusuk organ-organ penting dalam tubuhnya. Nama laki-laki itu menggemuruh di dalam benaknya. Perasaan sakit saat mendengar nama itu membuat Baekhyun merasa sekujur tubuhnya seperti lumpuh seketika.

"Baekhyun, kaudengar apa yang kukatakan? Aku bilang—"

"Ya, aku dengar."

"Sebelum masuk ke ruang operasi, Kris memintaku segera menghubungi Chanyeol bila hasil pemeriksaan dokter tentang penyakitnya buruk."

Mata yang berwarna asap itu menatap si pengacara. "Kris memintamu

menghubungi Chanyeol?"

"Ya. Ia dengan tegas meminta aku mengontak Chanyeol."

"Aneh. Kukira permusuhan di antara mereka takkan pernah terdamaikan."

"Kris sekarat, Baekhyun. Kurasa ia tahu, begitu masuk rumah sakit ia takkan pernah meninggalkannya. Ia ingin melihat putranya sebelum meninggal."

"Mereka tak pernah berjumpa atau bicara pada satu sama lain selama dua belas tahun, Kyungsoo. Aku tak bisa memastikan apakah Chanyeol bersedia datang."

Chanyeol pasti datang kalau tahu situasinya seperti ini. Akankah ia datang ke sini? Oh, Tuhan, apakah laki-laki itu akan datang ke sini? Apakah ia akan bertemu Chanyeol kembali? Bagaimana perasaannya bila mereka benar-benar bertemu? Bagaimana rupanya sekarang? Peristiwa itu sudah lama

berlalu. Dua belas tahun yang lalu.

Jari Baekhyun mencengkeram kemudi mobil Lincoln-nya yang empuk. Telapak tangannya basah. Baekhyun merasa sekujur tubuhnya juga basah.

"Jangan terlalu mencemaskannya," ujar Kyungsoo, yang merasakan keresahan menyergap Baekhyun. "Karena kau tidak kenal Chanyeol, biar aku yang menelepon dan menyampaikan berita ini padanya."

Baekhyun tidak ingin mengoreksi pendapat Kyungsoo yang mengganggapnya tidak mengenal Chanyeol. Bahwa mereka saling mengenal dengan baik merupakan rahasia selama dua belas tahun. Ia tidak ingin menyingkap rahasia itu saat ini. Ia malah menumpangkan tangannya di tangan Kyungsoo yang diletakkan di jendela pintu mobilnya.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Wajah Kyungsoo bersahaja dan biasa saja, mirip muka anjing jenis basset,

panjang dan murung. Pipinya menggelayut seperti tas kulit kosong yang

tergantung di kedua sisi rahangnya. Waktu Baekhyun mengelus pipinya, wajah Kyungsoo merah padam seperti remaja. Ia sudah cukup umur meskipun kadang gerakannya lamban, bicaranya lembut dan ramah, tetapi penampilan dan perilakunya itu mengelabui banyak orang. Di balik wajahnya yang biasa itu tersembunyi otak yang cerdik dan jujur. "Aku senang bila bisa menolongmu. Apa lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia lega Kyungsoo bersedia menelepon Chanyeol. Mana mungkin ia sanggup melakukan hal itu? "Aku harus memberitahu Sehun." Bola matanya yang keabu-abuan berkaca-kaca. "Menyampaikan berita seperti ini pada Sehun bukan hal mudah."

"Kau yang paling mampu melakukannya." Kyungsoo mengelus tangan Baekhyun lalu melangkah mundur. "Nanti sore kutelepon lagi. Bila perlu, aku bersedia mengantarmu kembali ke rumah sakit."

Baekhyun mengangguk, menyalakan mesin mobil, dan memasukkan gigi. Lalu lintas kota padat ketika ia melaju. Kris, suaminya, dijadwalkan dioperasi pagi dini hari tadi. Siang begini dunia sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Orang-orang membereskan urusannya sebagaimana biasanya, mereka tidak menyadari dunia Wu Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya kembali akan terjungkal.

Pria yang disayanginya, yang semula majikan-nya, kemudian menjadi suaminya,akan meninggal. Masa depannya, yang selama ini tampaknya aman, kembali akan mengalamai kekacauan. Kematian Kris tidak hanya akan membuatnya kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya, tetapi juga kehilangan kehidupan baru-nya.

Baekhyun mengemudikan mobil melewati Kebun Wu. Mereka akan panen

raya kapas tahun ini. Mandor-mandor pabrik harus segera diberitahu perihal keadaan Kris. Ia yang harus memberitahukannya, karena selama beberapa bulan ini, sejak kesehatan Kris tak memungkinkannya menjalankan bisnis,ialah yang melakukan semuanya. Para mandorlah nantinya yang akan meneruskan berita tersebut kepada para karyawan. Dalam waktu singkat, seluruh warga kota akan tahu Kris Wu sakit berat.

Pernikahan Byun Baekhyun dengan Kris Wu menjadi peristiwa yang

paling hangat digosipkan di seluruh penjuru kota, karena pria yang menikahinya itu tiga puluh tahun lebih tua daripada dirinya. Mereka mengatakan putra keluarga Byun yang melarat berhasil menaikkan status sosial keluarganya,tinggal di Busan, naik mobil Lincoln baru dan mengilap, dan selalu berpakaian bagus.

Hebat! Memangnya siapa dia? Seingat mereka, Baekhyun hanyalah bocah ingusan berpakaian lusuh yang bekerja diBusan sepulang sekolah.

Kini setelah menjadi Tuan Wu, suami orang terkaya di kota, ia berlagak betul!

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun menghindari warga kota karena tidak tahan melihat cara mereka memandang dirinya, pandangan yang dirasanya penuh prasangka,sorot mata penuh tuduhan bahwa ia memakai kekuatan magis untuk membuat Kris menikahinya setelah bertahun-tahun menduda.

Tak lama lagi orang-orang itu pula yang akan menemuinya untuk

menyampaikan penghormatan padanya. Baekhyun memejamkan mata sesaat, tubuhnya gemetar membayangkannya. Hanya ingatan akan The Retreat yang mampu meringankan kepedihannya. Sampai saat ajal menjemputnya pun,membayangkan rumah itu walau sekilas tetap akan menggetarkan hatinya.

Sejak pertama kali Baekhyun melihatnya, ketika masih kecil, mengendap-endap memandangi rumah besar itu dari celah-celah pepohonan, rumah itu sudah menawan hatinya. Pohon-pohon ek yang rindang tumbuh menge-lilingi rumah. Cabang-cabang pohonnya yang kokoh, yang penuh ditumbuhi lumut keabu-abuan keriting yang menjuntai, terjulur mengelilinginya seperti tangan-tangan kuat yang selalu siap memberi perlindungan. Rumah itu terletak di tengah, seperti perempuan yang penuh pesona, yang memakai rok lebar menggelembung. Dinding batanya

dicat putih bersih. Pilar bergaya Corinthian tegak menjulang di bagian depan,tiga pilar di setiap sisi pintu depan. Pilar-pilar itulah yang menyangga lantai dua rumah dengan teras yang luas di sekelilingnya.

Seperangkat meja-kursi dari rotan yang berwarna putih menghiasi teras. Meja-kursi itu hanya dimasukkan pada musim dingin, pada bulan-bulan yang cuacanya terlalu dingin dan basah. Besi tempa putih, indah seperti renda pakaian dalam perempuan, memagari balkon. Daun jendela berwarna hijau daun mengapit jendela berukuran besar

yang mengilap seperti cermin di bawah sinar matahari.

Pada musim panas, serangga-serangga beter-bangan dengan riang mengelilingi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, warna mereka sangat mencolok sehingga menyakitkan mata. Tidak ada tempat di muka bumi ini yang memiliki rerumputan sehijau dan setebal rumput yang tumbuh di sekeliling The Retreat.

Keheningan menyelimuti rumah bak kabut sihir yang mengelilingi puri dalam dongeng. Sepanjang pengetahuan Baekhyun, rumah itu merupakan perwujudan semua yang didamba orang di dunia ini. Kini dia menjadi penghuni rumah tersebut. Setelah peristiwa pagi tadi, Baekhyun sadar ia hanya menghuni rumah itu untuk sementara waktu.

Baekhyun menghentikan mobil di halaman yang berbatu-batu, yang dibentuk melingkar di depan rumah. Sejenak Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan pikiran dan mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan, yang mungkin dibutuhkannya beberapa jam lagi. Petang ini takkan menjadi petang yang menye-nangkan.

Ruang depan menjadi terasa remang-remang setelah sinar matahari yang

membutakan di luar. The Retreat memang didesain dengan gaya rumah

pertanian. Di bagian tengah ada foyer yang membentang dari pintu depan sampai belakang. Di salah satu sisinya dibangun ruangan perjamuan resmi dan perpustakaan, yang digunakan Kris sebagai ruang kerja. Di sisi lainnya ada ruang tamu resmi dan tidak resmi, yang dipisahkan dari foyer dengan pintu geser berukuran besar yang menghilang ke dalam dinding. Seingat Baekhyun, pintu itu tidak pernah dipakai. Tangga besar meliuk naik dengan anggun menuju lantai dua, tempat empat kamar tidur.

Udara di dalam rumah sejuk, tempat berlindung dari udara musim panas yang lembap. Baekhyun melepas jas, menyangkutkannya pada gantungan mantel, lalu menarik blus sutra yang lengket di punggungnya yang basah.

"Well? Bagaimana kabarnya?"

Pengurus rumah tangga, Yixing, yang bekerja di rumah itu sejak mendiang istri Kris, Huang Zi Tao, menikah dengan Kris Wu, berdiri di ambang

pintu melengkung yang menuju ruang makan. Sambil berjalan dari dapur yang letaknya berseberangan dengan ruangan itu, ia mengeringkan tangannya yang terampil, kasar, dan besar, sesuai dengan ukuran bagian tubuhnya yang lain, dengan handuk tipis.

Perlahan Baekhyun menghampirinya lalu memeluknya. Lengan pengurus rumah tangga yang kurus itu balas mendekap tubuh Baekhyun yang sedikit ramping. "Buruk?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengelus-elus punggung Baekhyun.

"Yang terburuk. Kanker. Dia takkan pulang ke rumah lagi."

Dada Yixing yang besar bergetar karena menahan tangis. Kedua pria itu saling menghibur. Yixing sebenarnya tidak suka pada Kris, kendati ia sudah bekerja pada pria itu lebih dari tiga puluh tahun. Kesedihan yang dirasakannya terutama ditujukan pada orang-orang yang ditinggalkan Kris, termasuk Baekhyun yang masih muda.

Semula Yixing mencurigai dan menolak kedatangan suami baru di The

Retreat. Tetapi ketika melihat Baekhyun tidak mengubah tatanan rumah sama sekali, tetap membiarkannya sebagai-mana ketika almarhumah Zi Tao masih hidup, mulailah ia menyukai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa bahwa ia berasal dari keluarga miskin. Tetapi Yixing tidak ingin berprasangka padanya gara-gara asal-muasal keluarganya. Apalagi Baekhyun menunjukkan sikap penuh kasih sayang dan lembut terhadap Wu Sehun. Itu sudah cukup bagi Yixing untuk menganggap Baekhyun punya hati malaikat.

"Yixing? Baekhyun? Ada apa?" Keduanya berbalik dan melihat Wu Sehun berdiri di anak tangga bawah. Dalam usia dua puluh dua tahun, putra Kris itu kelihatan masih seperti pria remaja saja. Rambutnya yang cokelat dipotong cepak dengan meninggalkan poni tergerai lurus ke bawah.

Kulitnya seputih porselen. Matanya sipit nan sayu dan berwarna cokelat,

dengan bulu mata yang panjang. Tubuhnya berkembang sejalan perkembangan pikirannya. Wu Sehun bak pangeran yang belum mekar sepenuhnya.

Perubahan tubuh prianya mulai tampak, tetapi takkan pernah sempurna.

Seperti pikirannya yang berhenti tumbuh, begitu pun tubuhnya. Wu Sehun

takkan pernah berubah seiring berlalunya waktu.

"Operasi Daddy sudah selesai? Ia akan pulang hari ini?"

"Selamat pagi, Sehun," sapa Baekhyun sambil menghampiri anak tirinya,

yang lima tahun lebih muda darinya. Digandengnya lengan gadis itu. "Mau

menemaniku jalan-jalan di luar? Udara cerah hari ini."

"Mau. Tetapi kenapa Yixing menangis?"

Yixing tampak tengah menyeka mata dengan kain handuk.

"Ia sedih."

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun menarik tubuh pria muda itu ke arah pintu depan dan

menggandengnya menuju ke teras. "Karena Kris Daddy. Sakitnya parah, Sehun."

"Aku tahu. Ia selalu mengeluh sakit perut."

"Kata dokter, perutnya tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi."

Mereka berjalan menyusuri rerumputan taman yang terawat rapi.

Dua minggu sekali, setiap musim, didatangkan sekelompok tukang kebun untuk merapikan taman The Retreat. Sehun memetik sekuntum bunga daisy dari rumpunnya yang tumbuh di dekat jalan setapak batu yang penuh lumut.

"Daddy kena kanker?"

Terkadang kecerdasan laki-laki ini mengejutkan mereka. "Ya, benar," sahut

Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin menutup-nutupi keadaan ayahnya. Itu tindakan yang keji.

"Aku banyak mendengar soal kanker di televisi," katanya sambil menghentikan langkah dan menatap Baekhyun. Keduanya saling memandang. "Daddy bisa meninggal karena kanker."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ia memang akan meninggal, Sehun. Kata dokter,

ia bisa meninggal dalam waktu seminggu atau lebih."

Bola mata yang cokelat itu tetap tak berkaca-kaca. Sehun mendekatkan

bunga daisy ke hidungnya dan menciumnya. Kemudian ia menoleh pada

Baekhyun lagi. "Ia akan ke surga, kan?"

"Kurasa begitu... Ya, ya, pasti, ke surga."

"Kalau begitu Daddy akan bersama Baba lagi. Sudah lama Baba berada di

sana. Pasti Baba senang berjumpa dia. Dan aku masih tetap punya kau, Yixing,dan Kai." Ia melirik ke arah kandang kuda. "Dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol selalu mengirimiku surat setiap minggu. Katanya ia selalu menyayangi dan merawatku. Apakah Chanyeol akan melakukannya, Baekhyun?"

"Tentu saja." Baekhyun mengatupkan bibir, menahan tangis. Akankah Chanyeol pernah menepati janji? Bahkan terhadap adiknya?

"Tetapi mengapa Chanyeol tidak mau tinggal bersama kita?" tanya Sehun.

"Mungkin ia akan segera pulang." Baekhyun tidak ingin memberitahu Sehun bahwa tidak lama lagi Chanyeol memang akan tiba di rumah sampai ia melihat sendiri Chanyeol muncul.

Sehun jadi tenang. "Kai menungguku. Kuda betinanya melahirkan

semalam. Ayo kita lihat."

Diraihnya tangan Baekhyun, lalu ditariknya menuju kandang kuda. Baekhyun iri melihat kegembiraan Sehun dan berharap ia pun bisa menerima kematian Kris dengan pikiran sesederhana putra Kris itu.

Udara di kandang kuda hangat, berbaur dengan bau kuda, kulit, dan jerami

yang tajam. "Kai," panggil Sehun riang.

"Di sini," jawab suara bernada rendah.

Kim Kai bekerja sebagai manajer kandang kuda keluarga Wu. Mengembang-biakkan kuda-kuda keturunan murni termasuk salah satu kesukaan Kris, tapi ia tidak terlalu memedulikan perawatan kuda. Kai muncul dari lorong salah satu kandang kuda. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, tetapi sangat tegap. Wajahnya persegi dan kasar, tetapi terkadang terpancar ekspresi yang melembutkan kekasarannya. Ia memakai topi koboi dari jerami menutupi kepalanya. Celana jinsnya sudah tua dan kumal, sepatu botnya penuh debu, kemejanya penuh bercak keringat. Tetapi ia tersenyum berseri-seri ketika melihat Sehun berlari mendekatinya. Hanya saja, sorot kepedihan dan keputusasaan tak pernah lenyap dari matanya, kendati bibirnya tersenyum. Wajahnya kelihatan lebih tua daripada usianya, yang baru tiga puluh tujuh tahun.

"Kai, kami ingin melihat anak kuda itu," kata Sehun terengah-engah.

"Di sana." Kai menoleh ke arah kandang kuda yang baru ditinggalkannya.

Sehun masuk ke kandang kuda. Kai menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan

bertanya.

"Kanker," ujar Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Kai yang tak

terucap. "Tinggal menunggu waktu."

Kai menyumpah pelan sambil memandang pria muda yang berlutut di

tumpukan jerami, mengelus-elus anak kuda. "Kau sudah memberitahunya?"

"Ya. Ia bisa menerimanya lebih baik daripada kita semua."

Kai menggangguk dan tersenyum sendu pada Baekhyun. "Ya. Pasti."

"Oh, Kai. Anak kuda betina ini cantik sekali ya?"

Kai menepuk bahu Baekhyun dengan penuh kesadaran, kemudian masuk kedalam kandang. Baekhyun mengikutinya, dan mengawasinya saat pria itu dengan gerakan kaku berlutut di sebelah Sehun. Perang Korea membuat Kai kehilangan separo kaki kirinya. Ia tidak kentara memakai kaki palsu, kecuali bila ia harus berlutut, seperti saat itu.

"Ia cantik sekali, kan? Dan induknya kelihatan sangat bangga pada anaknya."

Kai mengelus surai kuda betina itu, tetapi matanya tetap tertuju pada Sehun. Baekhyun terus memerhatikan-nya, ketika Kai menjulurkan tangan

untuk menjumput jerami yang menempel di rambut Sehun. Jari-jarinya

mengelus pipi Sehun yang sangat halus. Sehun menatap Kai dan

mereka saling tersenyum. Sejenak Baekhyun tertegun menyaksikan ke-mesraan di antara kedua orang itu.

Apakah mereka saling mengasihi? Baekhyun bingung mendapati kenyataan ini. Baekhyun bersikap taktis, ia berniat meninggalkan tempat itu, tetapi Kai melihatnya. "Tuan Wu, bila ada yang bisa saya lakukan..." Kai tak

melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Terima kasih,Kai. Untuk sementara ini lakukan saja apa yang menjadi

tugasmu seperti biasa."

"Baik, Tuan." Kai tahu, Baekhyunlah yang menolongnya bisa menjadi

karyawan Kris. Pria itu masih karyawan Kris ketika Kim Kai melamar pekerjaan sebagai manajer kandang kuda, dengan memanfaatkan air

muka penuh kegetiran sebagai senjatanya di hadapan Kris. Dengan air mukanya yang masam dan tampak suka berkelahi, Kai menantang Kris untuk berani memberikan pekerjaan, kesempatan padanya, sementara banyak orang lain yang menolak.

Baekhyun tahu akal muslihat Kai dan bisa menebak bagaimana karakter pria itu yang sebenarnya. Ia orang yang putus asa. Baekhyun otomatis merasa dekat dengannya. Baekhyun tahu bagaimana sakitnya hidup dengan predikat tertentu,tahu bagaimana rasanya bila orang menilai diri kita dari penampilan dan latar belakang kehidupan yang tidak bisa kita tolak. Karena veteran perang itu mengatakan pernah bekerja di peternakan kuda di California sebelum perang,Baekhyun membujuk Kris agar bersedia mempekerjakannya.

Kris tak pernah menyesali keputusannya menerima Kai. Kai memotong

pendek rambutnya dan mengubah penampilannya. Ia bekerja giat, sepenuh hati, dan membuktikan kemahiran-nya dalam merawat kuda-kuda

keturunan murni. Pria itu hanya butuh dukungan untuk memantapkan rasa percaya dirinya.

Baekhyun merenungkan semua itu ketika kembali ke rumah. Kai dan Sehun

saling mencintai. Ia menggeleng, tersenyum, saat memasuki serambi. Telepon berdering, secara otomatis ia mengangkatnya sebelum Yixing.

"Halo?"

"Baekhyun, ini aku Kyungsoo."

"Ya?"

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Chanyeol. Ia akan datang secepatnya, mungkin malam ini."

Banyak hal yang harus diselesaikan petang itu, banyak orang yang harus diberitahu. Kris tidak punya sanak saudara kecuali dua putra, karena itu masalah kerabat tak perlu dipikirkan. Tetapi penduduk kota, juga warga Busan, ingin tahu penyakit Kris. Baekhyun berbagi tugas dengan Kyungsoo untuk menghubungi mereka lewat telepon.

"Kyungsoo, sebaiknya segera siapkan kamar Chanyeol. Dia akan datang malam ini."

Mendengar berita itu, pengurus rumah tangga tersebut tampak seperti ingin menangis. "Puji Tuhan, Puji Tuhan. Aku sudah lama berdoa agar anakku yang satu itu mau pulang. Zi Tao yang di surga pasti menari-nari hari ini. Pasti ia senang sekali. Yang dibutuhkan kamar itu hanya seprai baru. Aku selalu membersihkannya, kalau-kalau suatu hari ia kembali menempatinya. Tuhan, Tuhan, aku ingin sekali segera berjumpa dengannya."

Baekhyun berusaha tidak memikirkan saat ketika ia harus berjumpa anak

kesayangan itu, berbicara dengannya. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan setumpuk tugas yang harus diselesaikannya.

Ia juga tidak memikirkan kematian Kris yang semakin dekat. Itu akan

dipikirkannya nanti, saat ia sendirian. Tidak juga waktu ia berkunjung ke rumah sakit petang hari itu dan duduk di samping ranjang suaminya, ia tidak membiarkan benaknya dipenuhi pikiran Kris takkan pernah meninggalkan tempat itu, Suaminya masih di bawah pengaruh obat bius, tetapi Baekhyun merasa tangannya ditekan pelan waktu ia menggenggam tangan Kris dan meremasnya sebelum pamit.

Saat makan malam, ia memberitahu Sehun tentang kabar kepulangan Chanyeol. Pria itu melompat dari kursi, menyambar tangan Yixing, dan menari-nari mengelilingi ruangan. "Ia memang berjanji suatu hari akan pulang, bukan,Yixing? Sekarang Chanyeol pulang. Aku ingin memberitahu Kai." Sehun langsung lari keluar lewat pintu belakang menuju kandang kuda, ke tempat tinggal Kai.

"Anak itu akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri bila ia tidak membiarkan

pemuda itu sendirian."

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku tidak berpendapat begitu." Yixing

menengadah dan menaikkan alis karena penasaran, tetapi Baekhyun tidak

meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia mengambil gelas es teh lalu berjalan ke teras

depan. Waktu duduk di kursi goyang bercat putih, ia menyandarkan kepala

pada bantalan kursi bersarung kain kembang-kembang dan memejamkan mata.

Inilah saat yang paling disukainya ketika menghuni The Retreat, waktu hari

menjelang malam, ketika sinar lampu di dalam rumah menyelinap ke luar dari celah-celah jendela, yang kelihatan seperti kemilau permata. Bayang-bayang memanjang dan berwarna-warni, saling menyatu sehingga tak ada sudut atau bentuk yang jelas.

Warna langitnya sangat khas, gradasi ungu yang cantik. Pepohonan menjulang di latar depannya. Kodok mengorek di sungai. Suara jangkerik menggema diudara tak berangin dan lembap dengan nada tinggi melengking. Tanah di delta itu menyebarkan bau yang subur. Setiap kuntum bunga menghamburkan harum yang unik dan memabukkan.

Setelah lama beristirahat, Baekhyun membuka mata. Ketika itulah ia melihat pria tersebut.

Ia berdiri tak bergerak di bawah dahan pohon ek yang menjulur. Jantung

Baekhyun seperti berhenti berdetak dan pandangannya kabur. Ia tidak tahu apakah sosok pria itu sungguhan atau hanya ilusi. Kepalanya pening,

dicengkeramnya gelas es teh erat-erat supaya tidak lolos dari cengkeraman

jemarinya yang kaku dan dingin.

Pria tersebut bergerak menjauh dari dahan pohon dengan gerakan seperti

harimau dan dalam diam, makin lama makin dekat sampai akhirnya ia tiba dianak tangga batu yang menuju teras. Ia hanya salah satu dari banyak bayangan yang ada, tetapi siluet maskulinnya jelas terlihat ketika ia berdiri dengan kaki terbuka lebar. Secara fisik, waktu tampaknya bermurah hati padanya. Ia tidak lebih kurus daripada saat pertama kali Baekhyun berjumpa dengannya. Kegelapan malam menyembunyikan wajah

pria itu dari pandangan Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun dapat melihat kilatan giginya yang putih ketika ia mulai tersenyum. Senyumnya ramah, sebagaimana juga nada bicaranya.

"Well, kalau tak salah, kau Byun Baekhyun." Ia meletakkan sebelah kakinya

yang mengenakan sepatu bot di anak tangga dan membungkukkan badan, satu tangan bertopang di lutut. Ia menatap Baekhyun, sinar lampu dari pintu utama menerpa wajahnya. Dada Baekhyun terasa sesak oleh perasaan sakit... dan cinta.

"Ya, tapi sekarang margaku sudah menjadi Wu, bukan?"

Wajah itu! Wajah yang selalu muncul dalam mimpi-mimpi dan khayalannya. Wajah tetap paling memesona yang pernah dilihatnya. Tampan ketika berusia dua puluhan, dan makin tampan dalam usia tiga puluhan. Rambut hitam, yang bagai menggambarkan keliaran jiwanya dengan helai-helainya yang tak bisa dikendalikan. Sorot matanya, yang memikat Baekhyun sejak pertama kali melihatnya, menggugah perasaannya lagi. Orang yang tidak punya imajinasi akan menyebutnya cokelat muda.

Padahal warnanya keemasan, seperti warna madu murni, liquor paling mahal, seperti batu ratna cempaka berkilau. Terakhir kali ia berjumpa pria itu, mata tersebut penuh gairah. Besok... Besok,sayangku. Di sini. Di tempat kita ini. Oh, Tuhan, Baekhyun, cium aku lagi. Kemudian: Besok, besok. Hanya saja ia tidak muncul keesokan harinya, dan selamanya.

"Lucu," komentarnya dengan nada yang membuat Baekhyun berpikir sebaliknya, "kita menyandang nama keluarga yang sama."

Tak ada tanggapan untuk yang satu itu. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun berteriak bahwa mereka bisa memakai nama keluarga yang sama beberapa tahun yang lalu andai pria itu bukan penipu, andai ia tidak mengkhianatinya. Ada beberapa hal yang lebih baik tidak diungkapkan. "Aku tidak melihat mobilmu."

"Aku terbang, mendarat, dan berjalan kaki kesini.

Landasan pacu kira-kira satu setengah kilo-meter jauhnya. "Oh. Mengapa?"

"Mungkin karena ingin tahu bagaimana sambutan yang akan kuterima."

"Ini kan rumahmu, Chanyeol."

Ia memaki. "Yeah, tentu rumahku."

Baekhyun membasahi bibir dengan lidah dan berharap punya keberanian untuk tetap menghadapinya. Ia takut kakinya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya. "Kau tidak menanyakan kabar ayahmu."

"Kyungsoo sudah memberitahu aku."

"Kalau begitu kau tahu ia sekarat."

"Ya. Dan ia ingin bertemu aku. Rupanya keajaiban tak pernah lenyap."

Komentarnya yang menyakitkan itu membuat Baekhyun bangkit dari duduk tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Ia sakit keras, Chanyeol. Bukan seperti yang kau kenal dulu."

"Andai masih tersisa satu tarikan napas dalam tubuhnya pun, ia persis seperti aku mengingatnya."

"Aku tak mau berdebat denganmu tentang hal itu."

"Aku bukan berdebat."

"Dan aku takkan membiarkan kau mengecewakannya atau Sehun atau

Yixing. Mereka ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Kau tidak akan membiarkan? Astaga, astaga. Kau betul-betul menganggap

dirimu Tuan rumah The Retreat, ya?"

"Tolonglah, Chanyeol. Beberapa minggu ke depan segalanya akan cukup sulit tanpa..."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Tarikan napas panjang-nya terdengar sampai ke tempat Baekhyun berdiri tegang di teras, tangannya mengepal erat. Ia meletakkan gelas es teh di pagar teras karena takut menjatuhkannya. "Aku juga tidak sabar hendak bertemu mereka," katanya dan melirik ke arah kandang kuda.

"Aku lihat Sehun keluar dari rumah itu beberapa saat yang lalu, tetapi aku tidak ingin muncul tiba-tiba dalam gelap dan mengejutkannya. Aku mengingatnya sebagai bocah kecil. Tak kusangka ia sudah dewasa sekarang."

Ingatan akan Sehun dan Kai yang berlutut di tumpukan jerami di

kandang kuda, jari-jari Kai mengelus pipi Sehun, melintas di benak Baekhyun.

Ia tidak tahu apa pendapat Chanyeol bila tahu hubungan asmara adik laki-lakinya itu. Ia jadi resah menerka-nerka. "Ia pria dewasa sekarang,Chanyeol."

Baekhyun merasakan tatapan mata Chanyeol pada dirinya, menelusuri, menganalisis,menilai. Tubuhnya seperti dilumuri brendi yang menyentuh setiap inci. "Dan kau," katanya lembut. "Kau juga pria dewasa sekarang, bukan, Baekhyun? Pria dewasa."

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berubah. Bagaimana pesona laki-laki lima belas tahun yang dikenalnya kini mendewasa. Ia berharap bertemu Baekhyun yang gendut, kumal,kusut, berambut kusam, dan berpaha besar. Ternyata ia masih kurus,dengan pinggang yang seolah akan patah bila ditiup angin. Badannya berisi dan lembut, namun tetap tegak, bulat, dan mengundang. Sialan! Seberapa sering ayahnya menyentuhnya?

Ia menaiki anak tangga perlahan-lahan, seperti pemangsa yang kelaparan tetapi hendak menyiksa korban sebelum melahapnya. Matanya yang ke-emasan,berkilat dalam kegelapan, nanar menatap Baekhyun. Senyum lebar di bibirnya menyiratkan pemahaman yang licik, seakan pria itu tahu apa yang ada dalam benak Baekhyun yang ingin dilupakannya, bagaimana bibir pria itu menyentuh bibirnya, lehernya, tubuhnya.

Baekhyun berbalik. "Aku panggilkan Yixing. Mungkin ia..."

Tangan Chanyeol menyambar pinggang Baekhyun, membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia memaksa Baekhyun menghadap ke arahnya "Tunggu sebentar," katanya tenang.

"Setelah dua belas tahun, tidakkah kau merasa kita bisa saling menyapa dengan lebih akrab?"

Tangannya yang bebas menyentuh tengkuk Baekhyun dan mendorong wajah pria itu ke wajahnya. "Ingat, kita sekarang keluarga," bisiknya dengan nada mengejek. Kemudian bibirnya mencium bibir Baekhyun, kasar dan penuh kemarahan.

Diciuminya bibir Baekhyun dengan liar, seakan hendak menghukumnya

karena malam-malam ketika ia memikirkan Baekhyun, Baekhyun-nya yang polos,yang berbagi tempat tidur, tubuhnya, dengan ayahnya.

Baekhyun menyarangkan tinju ke dada pria itu. Terdengar suara mengerang keras. Lututnya lemas. Ia berusaha memberontak. Ia memberontak lebih keras. Karena ia ingin memeluk laki-laki itu, mendekapnya erat, merasakan kembali getaran yang pernah dirasakannya ketika berada dalam pelukannya.

Tetapi ini bukanlah pelukan, ini penghinaan. Ia bergulat sekuat tenaga untuk membebaskan bibirnya. Ketika ia berhasil melepaskan diri, Chanyeol memasukkan tangan ke saku celana jinsnya dan tersenyum mengejek penuh kemenangan melihat ekspresi marah dan bibir merah Baekhyun.

"Salam,Baek," dengusnya.

.

.

.

Well, saya balik dengan ff remake baru dengan maincast ChanBaek. Adakah yang udah pernah baca novel ini? Kalo udah ini saya remake menjadi versi ChanBaek. Hehe

How? Minatkah pada remake novel ini? Perlu dilanjutkah atau stop sampai disini saja? Readers~

Review please~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**B**it_t_er**s**w_e_e_t_ _R_a**i**_**n**_

Main Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Kris Wu

Summary : _**If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find, Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side**_

.

.

.

FF REMAKE.

TYPO'S BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANA!

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa napasnya sesak. Dadanya turun-naik menahan amarah dan perasaan terhina. "Kasar sekali bicaramu. Bagaimana kau bisa sekejam itu?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menikah dengan laki-laki tua bajingan yang kebetulan

ayahku itu?"

"Ia bukan bajingan. Ia sangat baik padaku."

Tawa Chanyeol pendek. "Oh, jadi ia sangat baik padamu. Berkat berlian yang gemerlap di jarimu? Kau sekarang orang terhormat di dunia ya, Baekhyun si bocah sungai? Kini kau penghuni rumah mewah The Retreat. Tidakkah kau ingat, kau pernah mengatakan padaku kau bersedia melakukan apa pun agar bisa menghuni rumah ini?" Chanyeol agak memiringkan badan ke arah Baekhyun ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu sambil mendengus.

"Biar kutebak apa yang kaulakukan pada ayahku sampai ia mau menikahimu."

Baekhyun menampar muka Chanyeol keras-keras. Itu dilakukan Baekhyun tanpa berpikir panjang. Sedetik yang lalu Chanyeol melontarkan penghinaannya, detik berikutnya Baekhyun mendaratkan telapak tangannya di pipi Chanyeol. Membuat telapak tangannya terasa panas. Ia berharap demikian pula pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melangkah mundur sambil tersenyum sinis. Senyum yang membuat amarah Baekhyun lebih menggelegak daripada ucapannya yang menyakitkan. "Apa pun yang kulakukan pada ayah-mu, jauh lebih baik daripada apa yang kaulakukan padaku selama dua belas tahun ini. Ayahmu nelangsa, sendirian di rumah ini,menyesali dirimu."

Tawa Chanyeol kembali terdengar. "Menyesali? Mengesankan sekali, Baekhyun. Menyesali."

Chanyeol menekuk salah satu lututnya, sehingga berat badannya bertumpu pada kaki yang satu lagi dengan sikap angkuh. "Mengapa aku sulit membayangkan ayahku menyesali sesuatu? Apalagi kepergianku."

"Aku yakin ia ingin kau tinggal di sini."

"Ia bahagia kalau tidak berurusan denganku, begitu juga sebaliknya," jawab Chanyeol kasar. "Jangan bermanis-manis lagi. Kalau kau pikir Kris sayang padaku, kau cuma berkhayal."

"Aku tidak tahu apa penyebab pertengkaran kalian dulu. Yang jelas, sekarang ia sakit parah,Chanyeol. Ia sekarat. Janganlah mempersulit situasi yang sudah sulit."

"Siapa yang punya gagasan menghubungi aku, kau atau Kyungsoo?"

"Kris."

"Kyungsoo bilang begitu. Tetapi aku tidak percaya."

"Tetapi begitulah adanya."

"Kalau begitu, ia punya alasan lain."

"Kris ingin melihat putranya sebelum meninggal!" teriak Baekhyun. "Itu alasan yang cukup kuat!"

"Tidak untuk Kris. Ia manusia licik, mani-pulatif, bajingan. Andai ia ingin aku di sisinya menjelang ajalnya, percayalah, ia pasti punya alasan."

"Tidak pantas kau bicara seperti itu tentang ayahmu padaku. Ayahmu suamiku."

"Itu masalahmu."

"Baekhyun? Siapa—Oh, Tuhan. Chanyeol!" Yixing menghambur keluar melewati pintu kasa lalu memeluk Chanyeol erat-erat. Chanyeol membalas pelukannya. Baekhyun berkaca-kaca ketika melihat kegetiran dan kesinisan di wajah Chanyeol berganti dengan senyum riang. Matanya yang keemasan memancarkan kebahagiaan, giginya yang putih berkilat di balik senyumnya yang lebar.

"Yixing! Oh, aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Seharusnya kau lebih sering mengirim surat padaku," gerutu Yixing sambil

menegakkan tubuh dan pura-pura marah.

"Maafkan aku," jawab Chanyeol singkat, sementara matanya tetap menyiratkan kebandelan seperti dulu, saat Yixing menangkap basah ia mencuri kue dari stoples. Dan ia selalu berhasil meloloskan diri. Seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang lni.

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu Baekhyun," kata Yixing, sambil menatap keduanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Oh, ya. Aku sudah bertemu Baekhyun. Kami sedang mengobrol."

Yixing itu tidak melihat lirikan mata yang sekilas dilemparkan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. "Makanmu pasti tidak benar, aku yakin. Kerja keras mencari uang, muncul di berbagai surat kabar terus, tetapi badanmu tetap saja seperti orang kurang makan. Ayo masuk. Aku sudah menghangatkan makan malammu."

"Dan pecan pie. Baunya tercium dari sini," goda Chanyeol, sambil mendorong tubuh Yixing ke pintu.

"Aku membuatnya bukan khusus untukmu saja.

"Jangan begitu, Yixing. Kita kan sudah kenal lama."

"Kebetulan juga kami masak ayam untuk makan malam."

Pada minggu-minggu pertama kepindahannya sebagai tuan rumah yang baru di The Retreat ini, Baekhyun merasa dirinya seperti tamu tak diundang. Tetapi bulan-bulan berlalu. Wu Sehun bisa menerimanya sebagai sahabat. Yixingpun mulai menyukai dirinya. Tetapi saat ini, melihat Chanyeol di rumah ini, mendengar derap sepatu botnya di lantai kayu dan suaranya yang menggema di ruangan yang berlangit-langit tinggi, kembali Baekhyun merasakan dirinya seperti orang asing. Chanyeol-lah pemilik rumah ini. Bukan dirinya.

Ketika mengikuti mereka sampai ke dapur, Baekhyun melihat Yixing menyuruh Chanyeol duduk di meja bundar dari kayu ek yang penuh bermacam-macam hidangan. Chanyeol mengamati ruangan itu. "Tak ada yang berubah," kata Chanyeol hangat.

"Dapurnya kucat lagi beberapa tahun yang lalu," ujar Yixing. "Tetapi kuberitahu ayahmu aku tak akan mengganti warna catnya. Aku ingin segalanya tetap sama seperti ketika kau masih tinggal di sini."

Chanyeol menelan, dan menggeser-geser makanan di piringnya dengan garpu. "Aku tidak akan tinggal di rumah ini selamanya, Yixing. Hanya sampai Daddy... kembali pulih seperti semula."

Tangan Yixing yang sibuk bekerja langsung berhenti. Ia menatap Chanyeol seperti menatap anak laki-laki momongannya. "Aku tak ingin kau pergi dari rumah ini lagi, Chanyeol. Ini rumahmu."

Mata Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sesaat, lalu kembali pada piring makanannya. "Tak ada gunanya lagi aku tinggal di sini," ujar Chanyeol marah sebelum menyuapkan makanan ke mulut.

"Siapa bilang? Masih ada Sehun," Baekhyun mengingatkan Chanyeol dengan suara lembut. Karena tidak mau hanya berdiri di dekat pintu, Baekhyun memaksakan diri melangkah masuk ke dapur.

Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol tahu kedatangan pria itu di rumah ini membuatnya merasa terancam di rumahnya sendiri. Ia toh belum menjadi janda Wu. Sebagai suami, Baekhyun merasa punya hak tetap tinggal di rumah ini. Baekhyun berjalan ke lemari es, mengambil segelas teh es yang sebetulnya tak diinginkannya.

"Diberkatilah dia, Chanyeol," ujar Yixing sambil mengelap gelas yang sudah mengilap bersih. "Tiap hari ia menyuruhku memeriksa kotak pos, kalau-kalau ada surat darimu. Demi dia, kau tidak boleh meninggalkan rumah ini, kendati kau bertengkar hebat dengan ayahmu."

"Aku benci tidak bisa tinggal di sini untuk dia. Apakah ia baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu, tentu. Sangat cantik."

"Bukan itu maksudku."

Yixing meletakkan gelas di meja. "Aku tahu yang kau maksud," ujar Yixing

datar. "Ya, Sehun baik-baik saja. Aku tahu dari pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu

tentang dia di dalam surat-suratmu bahwa kau tidak dapat membayangkan

bagaimana keadaan Sehun, Chanyeol. Sehun memang tidak pandai secara akademis, tetapi banyak hal yang dipelajarinya dari sekelilingnya. Kau memang tidak ada di sini untuk melindunginya, tetapi perasaan posesifmu sekuat induk beruang terhadap anaknya. Sehun tumbuh menjadi Pria yang menawan. Ingat. Ia sudah dewasa sekarang, barangkali tak bisa lagi diperlakukan seperti benda rapuh yang mudah. pecah. Ia pria muda yang menawan. Bila kebetulan warga setempat berjumpa dengannya, sedikit yang menyadari ia berbeda."

"Tetapi ia berbeda," tukas Chanyeol.

"Tidak terlalu," sela Baekhyun. "Ia tahu perkembangan dunia, tetapi emosinya tidak stabil. Aku lebih mencemaskan kelabilan jiwanya ketimbang perkembangan mentalnya. Andai orang yang dicintainya mengecewakannya, sakit hatinya pasti sulit disembuhkan."

Mata Chanyeol tak beralih sedikit pun dari wajah Baekhyun ketika ia mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet dari bahan katun. Dilemparkannya serbet itu, lalu menarik kursinya dari meja. "Terima kasih untuk ceramahnya, Kakak Baekhyun. Akan selalu kucamkan hal itu."

"Aku bukannya bermaksud—"

"Begitulah yang kau maksud," potong Chanyeol sambil mengambil teko kopi, menuang isinya ke dalam cangkir.

"Wu Chanyeol, tidak pantas kau bersikap begitu pada Baekhyun." Yixing

terkejut melihat sikap bermusuhan kedua orang di hadapannya. Belum lima menit mereka berkenalan, tetapi sudah saling bermusuhan. Jelas Chanyeol tidak setuju ayahnya mengambil pria muda seperti Baekhyun sebagai suaminya. Namun Chanyeol sendiri sudah dua belas tahun meninggalkan rumah. Apakah ada pengaruh pernikahan Kris bagi dirinya? Kecuali kalau menyangkut The Retreat.

"Mana tata krama yang ibumu dan aku ajarkan? Ingat, Baekhyun suami ayahmu. Ia harus kau hormati sebagaimana mestinya."

Chanyeol, yang terus menatap Baekhyun, mencibir sinis. "Ayah tiriku. Aku selalu lupa hal itu."

"Itu Sehun datang," seru Yixing sambil memandang kedua orang yang ada didapur tersebut. "Jangan kacaukan hatinya, Chanyeol. Cukup satu kejutan yang harus ia terima hari ini dan ia berhasil mengatasinya dengan baik."

Suara Sehun yang lembut menembus pintu kasa sebelum ia membukanya.

Sehun berdiri tertegun. Tubuhnya yang kurus dan tinggi seperti patung dewa Yunani, diam tak bergerak di ambang pintu ketika melihat kakak laki-lakinya. Sesaat ia bengong, baru kemudian tampak berseri-seri, keceriaan terpancar di matanya,di pipinya, dan akhirnya seulas senyum ceria tersungging di bibirnya. "Chanyeol," panggilnya lirih.

Ia langsung menghambur mendekati Chanyeol, melingkarkan tangannya yang kurus dileher kakak laki-lakinya itu dan membenamkan wajah di leher kemeja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol balas memeluk Sehun, mengangkatnya, lalu mengayun-ayunnya ke depan dan ke belakang sambil tetap mendekapnya. Matanya dipejamkannya rapat-rapat untuk menekan emosi yang menguasai perasaannya. Sehun-lah yang pertama melepaskan pelukan. Dengan jemarinya yang kelihatan rapuh seperti tanpa semangat hidup, dielusnya wajah kakak laki-lakinya, rambutnya, bahunya, seakan hendak meyakinkan diri bahwa kakaknya benar-benar ada dihadapannya.

"Kau jangkung sekali," komentar Sehun. "Dan tegap." Sehun tertawa, memegang otot lengan Chanyeol.

"Kau manis dan begitu dewasa." Chanyeol mengamati tubuh Sehun, pria muda yang menawan dan halus. Kemudian keduanya tertawa bahagia karena bisa berjumpa. Kembali mereka berpelukan.

"Daddy akan meninggal, Chanyeol," ujar Sehun serius ketika akhirnya mereka saling melepaskan pelukan. "Baekhyun sudah memberitahumu..."

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol pelan sambil menelusuri dagu adik laki-lakinya itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tetapi sekarang kau sudah ada di rumah. Yixing, Baekhyun, dan Kai... Oh, ya ampun! Aku lupa memperkenalkannya padamu." Sehun berbalik ke arah

manajer kandang kuda itu, yang mengantarnya pulang dan sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu kasa. Sehun meraih tangannya dan menariknya maju. "Kim Kai, ini kakakku, Chanyeol."

Kai melepaskan jarinya dari genggaman tangan Sehun untuk menyalami Chanyeol, yang memandangnya dengan sorot mata penuh selidik. "Tuan Muda Wu, apa kabar?"

"Panggil Chanyeol saja," jawab Chanyeol, menjabat tangan Kai kuat-kuat. "Sudah berapa lama bekerja di sini?"

"Setahun lebih sedikit."

Chanyeol melirik adik laki-lakinya lalu kembali memandang si manajer kandang kuda. "Sehun pernah menyebut namamu dalam suratnya."

"Salah satu kuda betina melahirkan kemarin, Chanyeol," Sehun memberitahu Chanyeol dengan suara riang. "Kai yang menolongnya melahirkan."

"Saya harus kembali untuk melihat keadaan mereka," kata Kai.

"Tinggallah di sini sebentar, minum teh dan menikmati kue-kue kecil bersama kami," ajak Yixing.

Sejenak Kai menatap Chanyeol, lalu memalingkan wajah. "Terima kasih. Saya harus segera melihat anak kuda yang baru lahir itu."

"Besok pagi aku akan menjenguknya, Kai. Boleh?" Sehun bertanya sambil menggenggam tangan Kai lagi.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kai lembut sambil tersenyum melihat kepolosan sikap

Sehun. "Ia pasti rindu sekali padamu bila kau tidak menjenguknya." Kai melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun dan keluar lewat pintu belakang.

"Selamat malam,Kai," ucap Sehun.

"Selamat malam, Sehun," jawab Kai. Kemudian Kai menyentuh pinggir topi

koboinya sebagai salam hormat kepada yang lain, menghilang dikegelapan

malam dengan langkah terpincang-pincang.

Chanyeol menatap kepergiannya lalu menutup pintu. Yixing sibuk memotong kue pecan pie dan menyendokkan es krim vanila ke atasnya.

"Aku tidak mau, Yixing. Terima kasih," ujar Baekhyun. Lewat ekor matanya, ia melihat Chanyeol memandanginya. "Hari ini aku letih sekali. Kurasa aku mau istirahat dulu."

"Ada yang kaubutuhkan?" tanya Yixing, prihatin.

"Tidur nyenyak," jawab Baekhyun. Dicondongkannya badannya ke arah Sehun, lalu diciumnya pipinya. "Selamat malam. Besok pagi kita sama-sama kerumah sakit dan kau bisa menemui ayahmu."

"Ya, aku mau. Selamat malam. Kau juga gembira Chanyeol pulang, kan,Baekhyun?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Baekhyun menegakkan tubuh dan bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol. "Yixing sudah menyiapkan kamarmu. Selamat malam,Chanyeol."

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat menjawab, Baekhyun sudah keluar pintu, meninggalkan ruang makan menuju loteng. Ternyata berat buat Baekhyun untuk berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Chanyeol. Selain itu, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Yixing, yang mengasuh mereka sepeninggal Zi Tao, perlu waktu bersama mereka tanpa dirinya.

Suara langkah kakinya di lorong atas teredam karpet Oriental yang terhampar di sepanjang lorong. Dua lampu di sisi ranjang menerangi kamar tidurnya. Salah satu lampu itu dimatikannya. Berada dalam kegelapan terasa lebih nyaman bagi Baekhyun malam itu; seakan kegelapan mampu menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak ingin dilihatnya, tak ingin dipikirkannya.

Baekhyun berdiri di dekat jendela besar yang menghadap ke halaman belakang The Retreat yang luas tempatan dataran landai ditumbuhi rerumputan yang mengarah ke sungai. Bulan separo tampak di langit, tetapi ia dapat melihat pantulannya di permukaan air dari kejauhan. Segalanya terasa begitu damai.

Baekhyun hanya butuh ketenteraman. Tiga pukulan berat menghantamnya hari ini. Ia tahu suaminya akan meninggal. Kai bersikap lebih daripada sekadar teman terhadap Sehun, bahkan lebih daripada mengasihani. Dan Chanyeol, yang kini pulang.

Sambil menarik napas dalam, ia menjauhi jendela dan membuka pakaiannya. Setelah bathtub dipenuhi air hangat, Baekhyun berendam di dalam bathtub yang penuh busa wangi sambil memejamkan mata. Saat itulah dibiarkannya dirinya menangis. Untuk Kris. Selama ini Kris frustrasi gara-gara penyakitnya, tetapi laki-laki itu berkeras tidak mau memeriksakan diri ke dokter. Buat pria yang penuh vitalitas seperti Kris, kenyataan dirinya diserang penyakit sulit diterima. Barangkali akan jauh lebih baik bila maut segera menjemputnya.

Memaksa Kris yang selalu penuh semangat dan ambisi berbaring tak berdaya dan hanya bisa mengeluh kesakitan di ranjang rumah sakit selama berbulan-bulan juga sangat tidak manusiawi. Baekhyun berendam di bathtub beberapa lama sampai air matanya mengering dan air mandinya dingin. Ia ingin cepat-cepat tidur. Seisi rumah sudah senyap. Terdengar suara ketukan pelan di pintu kamarnya ketika ia menarik bedcover

ranjang.

Baekhyun terlonjak karena terkejut. Dari pintu kamar yang dibukanya sedikit, Baekhyun melihat sosok seseorang di bawah cahaya remang-remang, berdiri di lorong rumah yang sunyi. "Ada apa?"

"Aku mau bicara denganmu."

Chanyeol langsung menerobos masuk. Karena tidak ingin menimbulkan kegaduhan, Baekhyun tak punya pilihan lain kecuali membiarkan pria itu masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Chanyeol berdiri di tengah kamar, pelan-pelan berbalik, memerhatikan semua perabot yang ada di dalam kamar. Ia melangkah ke dekat jendela, tangannya menyentuh tirai, seperti mengingat-ingat suasana kamar itu di masa lalu. Diamatinya barang-barang antik yang ada di meja rias. Ia melirik ke arah cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Apakah ia mencari sosok anak laki-laki kecil seperti dulu?

"Dulu ini kamar tidur ibuku," ucap Chanyeol akhirnya.

Tangan Baekhyun yang berkeringat saling menggenggam di pinggang. "Ya, aku tahu. Kamar yang cantik. Salah satu yang kusuka di rumah ini.

"Cocok untukmu," komentar Chanyeol sambil mengamati pantulan tubuh Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakangnya di cermin. "Sebagaimana cocok untuk ibuku. Kamar ini sangat perempuan."

Ketika Chanyeol tak juga mengalihkan pandangan dari dirinya, sadarlah Baekhyun akan pakaian yang membungkus tubuhnya. Pakaian tidur berikut jubah luarnya itulah yang jelas membuat tatapan mata Chanyeol yang penuh hasrat tersebut tertuju padanya. Baekhyun sadar ia belum mengenakan apa-apa di balik baju tidur, meskipun tubuhnya tertutup dari dada sampai ujung kaki. Dan yang paling meresahkannya adalah mengetahui Chanyeol menyadari hal itu juga.

Tatapan matanya yang tajam berhenti di dadanya, di pinggangnya, di bawah pinggangnya. Seperti merespons perintah tanpa kata-kata, bagian-bagian tubuh itu bangkit dan bereaksi. Baekhyun menegang. Pangkal pahanya bagai pedang. Baekhyun memaki-maki tubuhnya, menyumpahi diri, tetapi juga tak berdaya menekan dorongan hasrat yang menggebu-gebu, mengaliri setiap simpul saraf tubuhnya karena sorot mata keemasan itu.

Chanyeol menggenggam segelas bourbon, lalu meneguknya dengan penuh

kenikmatan. Ia betul-betul menikmati cairan minuman keras yang membakar tenggorokan itu mengalir turun menuju perutnya. "Rupanya Daddy tetap menyukai wiski mahal," komentar Chanyeol. "Dan pria cantik. Kau kelihatan sangat cantik di dalam kamar ini, Baekhyun apalagi dengan sinar lampu remang-remang yang menimpa rambutmu." Kembali Chanyeol mengamati sekujur tubuh Baekhyun lewat cermin, kemudian berbalik dan menjauh.

Chanyeol melangkah ke arah kursi malas di pojok kamar dan merebahkan diri dikursi itu. Tetapi rupanya kursi tersebut dirancang untuk tubuh perempuan, bukan Chanyeol. Ujung sepatu botnya menggantung. Dengan satu tangan dipeganginya botol minuman keras yang diletakkannya di perut, tangannya yang satu lagi diletak-kan di bawah kepala, sambil matanya tetap memandangi Baekhyun bak burung rajawali yang mengincar mangsa. Baekhyun berdiri resah di tempat yang sama dengan ketika Chanyeol memasuki kamar.

"Ibu dan Daddy tidak pernah tidur bersama di kamar ini," kata Chanyeol enteng, tetapi Baekhyun tidak tertipu. Tak pernah Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu tanpa alasan.

"Masih segar dalam ingatanku peristiwa hari itu, ketika Daddy meminta ibuku tidak mempersoalkan keinginannya pindah ke kamar tidurnya sendiri setelah Sehun lahir. Berjam-jam lamanya Ibu menangis. Sejak itu Daddy tidak pernah tidur bersama Ibu lagi." Kembali Chanyeol meneguk wiskinya dan tertawa keras. "Kurasa Daddy tak pernah memaafkannya gara-gara Sehun."

"Ia mengasihi Sehun," protes Baekhyun. "Ia selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik buat Sehun."

Kembali tawa Chanyeol meledak, kali ini lebih keras lagi. "Oh ya? Ia memang pandai melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Melakukan hal yang dipikirnya baik untuk seseorang."

Baekhyun memaksa dirinya bergerak. Ia melangkah ke arah ranjang lalu duduk di pinggirnya, mengencangkan tali pinggang baju tidurnya. "Jadi masalah ini yang hendak kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Tentang suami-istri yang tidur seranjang?' tanya Chanyeol, sambil menaikkan salah satu alis matanya. "Atau tentang Sehun?"

Jelas Chanyeol mencari gara-gara. Di mana kelembutan laki-laki ini? Kelembutan yang pernah ditunjukkan pria itu kepadanya ketika mereka berjumpa sembunyi-sembunyi atau ketika mereka saling mencurahkan isi hati? Chanyeol seperti orang asing baginya, padahal dulu ia begitu akrab dengannya.

Kemeja Chanyeol tidak dikancing, terbuka. Dadanya kelihatan bergerak naik-turun tiap kali ia menarik napas. Baekhyun masih ingat penampilan Chanyeol ketika ia pertama kali melihatnya, air sungai menitik turun di dadanya yang bidang dan rambut hitamnya yang kusut. Perutnya masih keras dan rata sekarang, tetap berotot. Sebaris rambut hitam membelah tubuh itu menjadi dua bagian yang sempurna, sebelum akhirnya tertutup garis pinggang celana jinsnya. Di balik celana jins yang ketat itu membayang kejantanannya. Dengan gugup Baekhyun cepat-cepat membuang pandangan dari tubuh Chanyeol.

"Mengapa kau ingin membicarakan masalah itu denganku? Aku tidak ingin

terlibat dalam pertengkaran antara kau dan ayahmu."

Chanyeol merasa kata-kata Baekhyun lucu dan ia tertawa geli beberapa saat, sambil tetap dengan asyik menghabiskan wiski. Kemudian ia bangkit dari kursi malas dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. Sinar lampu kamar yang satu-satunya itu memantulkan bayangan hitam tubuh Chanyeol. Ia menakutkan, berbahaya, dan memikat.

Baekhyun berusaha tidak menunjukkan perasaan takutnya terhadap Chanyeol. Bukan takut membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol terhadap dirinya, tetapi takut terhadap respons yang muncul dari dalam dirinya bila Chanyeol benar-benar melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku butuh mobil besok pagi. Aku menemuimu untuk meminjam mobil."

"Oh, boleh," sahut Baekhyun sambil menarik napas lega. "Kuambilkan kuncinya."

Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjang, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak bersinggungan dengan tubuh Chanyeol ketika bangkit. Namun ketika ia melewati Chanyeol, sesaat pahanya menyentuh paha Chanyeol dan ia merasakan ototnya berkontraksi.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat bergerak menjauh menuju lemari tempat ia menyimpan tas. Dengan jari-jari gemetar, Baekhyun mencari-cari kunci mobilnya, yang akhirnya ditemukannya dan langsung diletakkannya di telapak tangan Chanyeol. "Mau kemana kau pagi-pagi?"

"Aku ingin menemui dokternya sebelum ber-temu Daddy. Aku akan kembali menjelang siang untuk mengantarmu dan Sehun ke rumah sakit, bila kau bersedia."

"Ya, boleh saja. Tetapi pagi-pagi ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan lebih

dulu."

"Urusan di pemintalan kapas?"

"Ya, aku harus memeriksa pembukuannya."

"Ya, kudengar soal itu dari Kyungsoo. Katanya, kau banyak membantu pekerjaan Daddy sebelum menikah dengannya." Chanyeol maju selangkah lebih dekat.

Napasnya yang hangat dan berbau bourbon mahal menerpa wajah Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo berlebihan." Baekhyun berusaha memiringkan tubuh, tetapi dengan sengaja Chanyeol juga memiringkan tubuh. Yang terjadi, taktik yang semula dilakukan untuk menghindari Chanyeol malah membuat tubuh mereka lebih rapat.

"Aku tidak yakin. Aku berani bertaruh kau sangat diperlukan Daddy dalam

banyak hal, bukan?"

Mata Baekhyun berkilat marah ketika melirik Chanyeol. "Mengapa kau menyindirku terus-menerus, Chanyeol?"

"Karena aku selalu tergelitik untuk melihat reaksimu dengan mengganggumu, itulah alasan-nya. Baekhyun, yang begitu muda, begitu manis, begitu sederhana,begitu... polos." Kata-kata itu meluncur deras dari bibir Chanyeol bak air yang mengucur dari keran yang terbuka.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangan, tetapi Chanyeol menangkap tangan itu dan

memelintirnya ke belakangnya, menarik tubuh Baekhyun mendekat ke

tubuhnya. Dada Baekhyun menempel di dada Chanyeol yang bidang. Ibu jari kaki Baekhyun bersinggungan dengan ujung sepatu bot Chanyeol. Wajah Chanyeol hanya beberapa inci dari wajahnya. Ketika ia berbicara, setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya diucapkan dengan penuh amarah.

"Pernah kubiarkan kau menamparku, tetapi bila kau berani menamparku lagi, kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu."

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan? Balas menamparku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek. "Oh, tidak akan. Bukan begitu caraku membalasnya. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat tidak kau sukai." Chanyeol merapatkan tubuh Baekhyun ke tubuhnya yang bereaksi, membuat Baekhyun seketika mengerti maksud ucapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya lebih dekat. "Atau kau menyukainya, Baekhyun? Hmm?" Gesper ikat pinggang Chanyeol menyentuh pakaian tidur Baekhyun, menggores perutnya. "Di mata setiap orang kau memang

Suami kedua dari Tuan Wu. Tetapi bagiku kau tetap Byun Baekhyun. Pria muda yang melintas hutan untuk bekerja di musim panas... sambil perlahan-lahan membuatku gila."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Sorot matanya menantang. Penuh amarah, bak awan badai yang berembus dari Teluk yang membawa hujan, angin, dan petir.

"Jadi kau masih ingat, Chanyeol. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah kau masih punya kenangan akan hal itu."

Sesaat mata Chanyeol membelalak, kemudian menyipit. Ia menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan panas, lama berhenti di bibirnya, kemudian turun dari leher ke dadanya, yang kini agak terlihat dari balik baju tidurnya, lalu kembali keatas lagi. Sorot matanya memancarkan pergolakan, pertanda terjadi pergulatan di dalam diri Chanyeol.

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol kasar. "Ya, brengsek! Aku masih mengingatnya."

Baekhyun dibebaskan begitu mendadak sehingga ia terhuyung dan bersandar di meja riasnya. Ketika keseimbangan tubuhnya kembali, Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari kamar dengan sikap murka.

Sialan! Ia berharap ia tidak ingat semua kenangan manis itu.

Di kamarnya, Chanyeol membuka kemeja, mengisi gelas dengan minuman keras dari botol yang dicurinya di lemari minuman keras ayahnya, lalu merebahkan diri di kursi malas yang selalu diletakkan di dekat jendela. Diteguknya wiski itu, tetapi karena minuman itu sudah kehilangan rasa, diletakkannya gelas tersebut dengan jengkel. Ia membungkuk, membuka sepatu bot, lalu melemparkannya ke permadani sehingga menimbulkan suara gedebuk perlahan.

-oOOo-

_Sambil bersandar, kepalanya di bantalan kursi yang empuk, dibiarkannya_

_pikirannya menerawang ke masa lalu, ke suatu musim panas ketika ia berusaha kabur dari pemintalan kapas, pengawasan ayahnya, dan panas matahari_

_Mississipi yang menyengat. Ia pergi ke tepi sungai, tanpa pakaian selembar pun terjun ke sungai yang airnya dingin. Ketika ia naik ke darat kembali, sewaktusedang mengeringkan tubuh dan memakai celana jins, ia melihat laki-laki itu..._

_"Astaga!" teriak Chanyeol. Jari-jarinya meraba-raba hendak menutup ritsleting celana jins. "Sudah berapa lama kau di situ?" Chanyeol ingin tertawa melihat reaksinya._

_Kalau Chanyeol hanya terkejut melihatnya, laki-laki itu seperti lumpuh. Chanyeol tidak mengira laki-laki itu akan menjawab, tetapi kemudian dengan tergagap ia berkata, "Aku... aku baru saja sampai di sini."_

_"Hmmm, baguslah, karena aku tadi berenang telanjang bulat. Bila kau datang lebih cepat, kita berdua bisa malu."_

_Senyum Chanyeol lebar dan penuh percaya diri, penuh keangkuhan. Meski si namja yang memakai kaus kaki pendek dan sepatu murahan itu masih terkejut dan gemetar, ia berusaha membalas tersenyum dengan malu-malu._

_"Kuharap aku tidak mengganggumu," katanya dengan kesopanan yang, dalam situasi seperti ini, membuat Chanyeol geli._

_"Tidak, aku sudah selesai. Udara panas sekali. Aku jadi ingin berenang."_

_"Ya, udaranya memang panas. Karena itulah aku mengambil jalan pintas ini. Disini lebih teduh ketimbang di jalan raya."_

_Sejak awal Chanyeol sudah tertarik pada namja itu. Bukan hanya karena wajahnya yang lumayan cantik, tetapi juga karena penampilannya yang berbeda. Celananya yang terbuat bahan katun bersih dan licin, tetapi sudah ketinggalan zaman. Bajunya juga terbuat dari bahan katun berwarna putih, menebarkan aroma sabun cuci,bukan wewangian Youth Dew, yang sepertinya dipakai semua namja masa itu. Di balik baju namja tersebut, Chanyeol melihat kulit yang putih dan mulus, yang Chanyeol yakin membuat teman kencan mereka tergila-gila._

_Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari dada si namja, merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri karena membuat analisis seperti yang dilakukannya terhadap namja maupun yeoja yang dikenalnya. Ia hanya gadis kecil. Lima belas? Enam belas? Paling-paling. Ia tampaknya takut sekali padanya._

_Tetapi ya ampun, namja itu cantik sekali. Kulitnya bersih; matanya kelabu bagai kabut yang melayang rendah di rawa-rawa; tubuhnya indah, molek,_

_menunjukkan lekuk feminin seperti perempuan. Rambutnya mengilap, seperti kayu mahoni yang dipernis. Tiap kali angin meniup pepohonan di atas kepalanya, sinar matahari menerpa rambut-nya seperti kilatan cahaya dirambut yang lebat itu._

_"Kau mau ke mana?"_

_"Ke kota. Aku kerja di toserba Woolworth."_

_Chanyeol tidak pernah mengenal namja yang harus bekerja pada musim panas. Umumnya mereka menghabiskan musim panas dengan berjemur di dekat kolam renang, milik pribadi atau milik umum, sampai bertemu seseorang yang mereka kenal dan merencanakan pesta untuk malam harinya._

_"Namaku Chanyeol Wu."_

_Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot mata aneh. Chanyeol mengira karena ia telanjang bulat. Namja itu berusaha menekan rasa ingin tahunya, tetapi matanya terus berkelebat ke dada Chanyeol, perutnya, dan ritsleting celana jinsnya yang belum tertutup. Biasanya itu justru menaikkan rasa percaya diri Chanyeol, meyakinkannya bahwa dengan mudah namja atau yeoja itu bisa ditaklukkannya. Ia menganggap reaksi seperti itu sebagai pemberitahuan si namja atau yeoja tertarik padanya dan bisa diajak_

_kencan. Tetapi sorot mata namja didepannya tersebut yang demikian polos justru menjengkelkan hatinya. Dengan tatapan matanya yang selalu tertuju keritsleting celananya, Chanyeol resah menyadari hasrat yang tak diinginkannya makin menggebu saat itu._

_Untuk menunjukkan sikap santunnya, ia maju selangkah hendak menyalaminya. Sesaat gadis itu terkejut, tetapi kemudian ia pun menyambut tangan Chanyeol dengan malu-malu. "Byun Baekhyun," jawabnya dengan suara gemetar, sambil menatap mata Chanyeol._

_Mereka berpandangan. Waktu bergulir, serangga berderik di atas kepala mereka, pesawat menderu dilangit tinggi, air mengalir membasahi batu-batuan di tepi sungai yang berlumut. Sesudah beberapa lama baru lah keduanya bergerak dan melepaskan tangan masing-masing._

_"Byun?" Chanyeol mengulang nama keluarga si namja dan heran mendengar suaranya sendiri jadi sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu, sebelum terjadi "perubahan"._

_"Putra Byun Jinki?"_

_Namja itu menunduk dan Chanyeol melihat bahunya terkulai. Bodoh! Mengapa ia mengajukan pertanyaan dengan nada tidak percaya seperti itu? Setiap orang kenal siapa Byun Jinki. Sepanjang hari kerjanya main kartu, minta uang pada orang bodoh yang kebetulan bertemu atau berbicara dengannya, sampai ia mendapat uang cukup untuk membeli minuman yang bisa dinikmatinya sampai keesokan hari._

_"Ya," jawab namja itu lembut. Kemudian, meski agak gemetar, ia mengangkat kepala dengan sikap percaya diri yang membuat Chanyeol lega kembali, dan berkata, "Aku harus segera pergi, kalau tidak nanti aku terlambat kerja."_

_"Aku senang berkenalan denganmu."_

_"Aku juga."_

_"Hati-hati berjalan di hutan." Namja itu tertawa. "Apa yang lucu?"_

_"Kau memperingatkanku agar berhati-hati, sementara kau sendiri berenang disungai." Namja itu menunjuk sungai. "Mungkin saja disana ada ular berbisa, dan siapa yang tahu ada makhluk-makhluk lain apa di sana. Mengapa kau tidak berenang di kolam renang di kota saja?"_

_Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Aku merasa kepanasan."_

_Ia kepanasan. Tuhan, ia merasa sangat kepanasan. Ketika tertawa, namja itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke belakang, menampakkan lehernya yang putih,mulus, dan begitu mengundang. Rambutnya mengilap menutupi leher dan bahu. Bau sabun cuci dan tepung kanji mulai tercium lebih wangi di hidung Chanyeol daripada parfum mahal mana pun. Bau itu begitu membaur dengan aroma kulitnya yang segar. Tawanya yang renyah dan tulus menyentuh hati Chanyeol. Tawa itu mengelus bagian hatinya yang sakit luar biasa._

_Ya, Chanyeol kepanasan. Terbakar karena cuaca yang panas. "Pukul berapa kau pulang kerja?" Chanyeol sama terkejutnya seperti Baekhyun ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang mendadak meluncur keluar dari mulutnya tersebut._

_"Pukul sembilan." Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun mulai melangkah mundur._

_"Malam hari? Kau pulang sendirian malam hari?'_

_"Ya. Tetapi aku tidak lewat hutan. Aku hanya lewat di sini pada siang hari."_

_Sejenak Chanyeol membayangkannya. Pria ini berbeda dengan orang-orang yang pernah dikenalnya, di kota Winstonville ini atau di Ol'Miss._

_"Aku akan terlambat kerja," ujar Baekhyun dan makin menjauhkan diri, namun Chanyeol merasakan keengganan dalam diri pria itu._

_"Ya, tentu. Jangan sampai terlambat. Sampai nanti, Baekhyun."_

_"Sampai jumpa, Chanyeol."_

_Banyak yang tak terucapkan dengan kata-kata pada waktu mereka berpisah. Chanyeol ingin mereka bertemu lagi. Baekhyun tak pernah membayangkan mereka bisa berjumpa lagi._

_Chanyeol masuk ke mobil convertible-nya. tanpa lewat pintu. Ia langsung melaju pulang ke rumahnya, The Retreat, dengan kecepatan tinggi dan masuk kekamarnya, naik dua anak tangga sekali langkah, dan... Kini, sebagaimana sebelumnya, bayangan Baekhyun memenuhi benaknya. Chanyeol ingat memasuki kamar yang sama di suatu sore dua belas tahun yang lalu._

_Dilemparkannya pakaiannya ke lantai tetapi ternyata pakaian itu jatuh ke kursi yang sama. Ia duduk santai di kursi yang sama saat ini, dengan bayangan pria yang sama memenuhi benaknya. Baekhyun masih menyimpan misteri, masih sulit dipahami, menghantui dan menguasainya. Dan kini, seperti waktu itu, ia sadar, upaya apa pun yang ia lakukan tak_

_mungkin bisa mengobati luka hatinya, tak bisa meredam gejolak hasratnya_

_yang membara._

-oOOo-

Hari masih pagi ketika ia terbangun. Baekhyun ingin tidur lebih lama, tidak ingin bangun, tak ingin menghadapi rangkaian krisis berupa penyakit yang diderita Kris dan bertemu Chanyeol yang kini kembali tinggal di Winstonville.

Ia mendengar suara pintu depan di lantai bawah dibuka dan ditutup kembali dengan perlahan sekali. Disibakkannya penutup ranjangnya, lalu berjalan menyusuri lorong yang menuju teras rumah di lantai dua. Sinar matahari belum lagi menerangi pucuk pepohonan, namun cahayanya yang berwarna jingga sudah mewarnai langit di ufuk timur. Sebuah bintang dan bulan separo tampak jelas di langit yang bersih. Kabut bergulung naik, meninggalkan permukaan rumput yang berembun. Lagi-lagi udara akan lembap hari ini.

Tepat di bawah lantai ia berdiri, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol memasuki serambi. Chanyeol tampak terpaku di anak tangga paling bawah dan melempar pandangan kesekeliling rumah, yang Baekhyun tahu pasti tempat yang sangat disayangi Chanyeol. Tempat yang sangat berarti buat Chanyeol, sepenting tarikan napasnya. Baekhyun merasa iba, membayangkan Chanyeol, yang memaksakan diri bertahun-tahun tinggal jauh dari rumah yang sangat disayanginya.

Dengan langkah pelan Chanyeol menuju mobil yang diparkir di depan rumah. Ia mengenakan celana jins dan mantel bergaya sport, gaya ber-pakaian yang terlalu mewah untuk koboi pekerja, tetapi cocok buat Chanyeol. Celana jinsnya belel modis, dikanji dan disetrika licin. Baekhyun terus mengamati Chanyeol yang merogoh saku depan, mencari-cari kunci mobil.

Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil lebar-lebar. Saat itulah tanpa disengaja ia melihat Baekhyun yang memandanginya dari teras rumah di lantai dua. Chanyeol menopangkan tangan pada atap mobil, balas menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tetap berdiri terpaku, tidak berbicara, tidak pula memberi salam pada Chanyeol, hanya matanya yang bicara. Mereka saling menatap. Saling memandang. Beberapa saat lamanya, di pagi hari yang berlangit keemasan, mereka saling menatap. Di keremangan sinar matahari pagi sosok mereka seperti tidak nyata, di luar jangkauan waktu. Dalam keakraban yang hening itu mereka melepaskan semua pertahanan diri. Keduanya hanyut mengikuti suara hati mereka.

Tak ada apa pun lagi di dunia ini yang mampu menyelamatkan keduanya.

Sampai akhirnya, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Chanyeol memasuk mobil Lincoln-nya dan melaju pergi. Dengan perasaan sedih Baekhyun kembali ke kamar dan berganti pakaian. Dipandanginya dirinya di depan cermin, bertanya-tanya, "Bagaimana bisa terjadi seperti ini?"

Satu-satunya pria yang pernah dicintainya, atau pria yang hampir pernah

dicintainya, hanyalah Chanyeol Wu. Sesaat mereka menikmati sesuatu; yang sangat istimewa dan langka. Paling tidak, begitulah buat Baekhyun. Dibiarkannya dirinya berkhayal mendapatkan sesuatu yang kecil kemungkinannya bisa diraihnya. Ia tolol sekali waktu itu, begitu memercayai cerita Chanyeol di musim panas itu. Padahal kata-kata Chanyeol tidak punya arti apa-apa. Dirinya hanyalah sekadar mainan baru buat Chanyeol.

Namun nasib yang tak bisa ditebak menentukan lain—dia menikah dengan ayah Chanyeol. Ayah Chanyeol Ketika Kris melamarnya untuk menjadi istri, lamaran itu bak jalan untuk mewujudkan; mimpi-mimpinya. Untuk mendapatkan kehormatan,uang. Orang-orang yang selama ini merendahkannya, menghinanya selama hidupnya, harus menghormatinya.

Chanyeol sudah pergi, takkan pernah muncul kembali. Mengapa tak pernah

terlintas dalam benaknya ada kemungkinan Chanyeol akan kembali? Bagaimana perasaannya bila Chanyeol benar-benar kembali? Benarkah selama ini ia bersikap jujur terhadap dirinya? Apakah ia menikah dengan Kris karena ingin membahagiakan Kris, membantu mengurus bisnisnya, menjadi teman Sehun, bukan karena ingin membuat Chanyeol cemburu dan sedih sebab laki-laki itu meninggalkan dirinya seenaknya? Tidakkah ini hanya pembalasan untuk perasaan sakit hati yang harus ditanggungnya ketika Chanyeol meninggalkannya? Tidakkah diam-diam ia berharap Chanyeol mendengar kabar pernikahannya, teringat peristiwa di musim panas dua belas tahun yang lalu, menyulut murka dalam hati Chanyeol?

Baekhyun tersenyum getir saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. "Ia hanya geli, Baekhyun. Ia cuma geli dan jijik."

Yixing sudah ada di dapur ketika Baekhyun turun beberapa saat kemudian untuk minum kopi. "Selamat pagi."

"Pagi sekali kau bangun," komentar Yixing dari balik punggungnya.

"Aku harus membayar gaji karyawan, ingin kuselesaikan secepatnya supaya bisa beristirahat." Baekhyun menyeruput kopi. "Kau juga bangun lebih pagi daripada biasanya."

"Aku ingin menyiapkan sarapan istimewa untuk Chanyeol."

"Ia sudah pergi, Yixing."

Yixing berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun, seakan memintanya menegaskan kembali apa yang didengarnya. "Sudah pergi?"

"Ya, kira-kira sejam yang lalu."

Yixing menggelengkan kepala, sambil berdecak. "Tidak teratur makannya dia itu. Aku sibuk membuat sarapan, ia malah keluar lebih cepat, bahkan sebelum aku sempat menghidangkan-nya."

Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya di pundak Yixing, menghiburnya. "Mengapa tidak diberikan kepada Sehun? Minta Sehun memanggil Kai ke sini untuk menikmatinya bersamanya. Aku yakin mereka akan senang."

"Baiklah," sahutnya, sambil menggerutu. "Tetapi suasana tetap lain kalau

tanpa Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang sama lagi di rumah ini sejak Chanyeol menikah dengan laki-laki itu dan meninggalkan kota ini."

Yixing betul dalam hal itu, batin Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke pintu belakang menuju kamar kerja Kris. Dengan perasaan sakit ia mengenang peristiwa yang terjadi hari itu, hari Chanyeol tidak muncul di tempat pertemuan mereka. Hari itu, di tempat kerjanya, dengan perasaan hancur Baekhyun mendengar kabar tentang Chanyeol Wu yang akan menikah dengan Xi Luhan, pria dari keluarga terkemuka di kota Winstonville. Dunia Baekhyun pun berubah.

Baekhyun memeriksa pembukuan cepat-cepat tanpa berpikir. Waktu ia

menelepon ke pabrik pemintalan kapas, mandor jaga pagi melaporkan

segalanya berjalan lancar.

"Tetapi ada satu mesin yang tidak beres. Namun Anda tak perlu mencemaskannya pada saat seperti sekarang ini."

"Aku yakin kau mampu mengatasinya, seperti biasa, Barnes. Selama Kris masih hidup, tanggung jawab tetap ada pada Kris, aku akan memberikan

laporan kepadanya."

"Baik, Tuan," jawab mandor itu sebelum menutup telepon.

Baekhyun tahu beberapa karyawan laki-laki di pabrik tidak suka menerima

perintah dari orang selain Kris, terutama perintah darinya, putra Byun Jinki. Namun, andai pun perkiraannya itu benar, mereka tidak akan pernah berani mengungkapkan pendapat mereka itu. Mereka sangat takut pada Kris. Tetapi apa yang akan terjadi bila Kris tiada?

"Ada masalah?"

Baekhyun seketika mendongak dan melihat Chanyeol diambang pintu. Baekhyun sadar alis matanya berkerut karena dilanda perasaan cemas, tapi ia berusaha menenangkan diri. "Masalah kecil. Kau kan paham keadaan di pabrik pemintalan kapas ini."

"Sebetulnya, aku tidak tahu."Chanyeol menjawab sambil melangkah masuk.

Jaket sport disampirkan di pundak, ditahan jari telunjuknya. Tiga kancing pertama kemejanya dibiarkan terbuka, memperlihatkan lehernya yang kecokelatan dan bulu dadanya yang hitam lebat. "Aku meninggalkan kota kelahiranku ini sebelum banyak terlibat dengan urusan di pemintalan."

Kini Chanyeol berdiri didekat mejanya. Tubuhnya dicondongkan ke depan, sampai wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kalau kau beritahu aku, boss."

Tersulut perasaan marah, Baekhyun langsung bangkit, menyebabkan kursi

berodanya meluncur ke belakang. Mereka berhadapan seperti dua petinju yang siap bertanding di arena, menantikan bunyi bel untuk memulai pertandingan.

"Chanyeol, Yixing memintaku datang ke sini untuk memberitahumu. Ia menyiapkan sarapan untukmu dan ia ingin kau memakannya." Dengan riang Sehun memasuki ruangan dan memeluk Chanyeol, kakak laki-lakinya.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun. Aku juga diminta membawakan sarapan untukmu. Yixing berpesan kau tidak boleh menolaknya."

Mereka tidak jadi berdebat lagi, tetapi Chanyeol tidak membiarkan Baekhyun lolos begitu saja. Ia menjulurkan tangan ke hadapan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain, kecuali membiarkan tangannya digenggam tangan Chanyeol dan membiarkan dirinya dituntun ke meja makan. Namun Chanyeol tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya meski mereka sudah berada diruang makan. Kalau Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Sehun, itu tidak jadi masalah.

Tetapi bila telapak tangan Chanyeol bersentuhan dengan telapak tangannya, jari-jarinya mencengkeram kuat jemarinya seakan ia miliknya, bulu roma Baekhyun jadi bergidik.

Kendati makanan yang dihidangkan Yixing sangat istimewa, Baekhyun tidak dapat menikmatinya. Chanyeol kelihatan tidak terlalu senang melihat Kai duduk disamping Sehun. Kai berkali-kali melemparkan pandang resah kesekeliling ruangan, seperti mengisyaratkan ingin segera diizinkan

meninggalkan ruang makan. Sikap permusuhan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun demikian kentara, meskipun mereka tetap bersikap sopan.

Yixing tidak habis mengerti, ia malah tersinggung karena ketegangan di antara kedua orang itu menghancurkan segala upayanya untuk menjadi-kan saat itu sebagai hari istimewa menyambut kepulangan kembali Chanyeol ke rumah.

"Mengapa semua marah-marah?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

Semua mata tertuju padanya, terkesima. Hanya Sehun yang kelihatan

gembira, menikmati kehadiran orang yang dikasihinya. Tetapi komentarnya memang benar, dan ia bisa menangkap ketegangan yang terjadi dimeja makan.

Baekhyun lah akhirnya yang membuka suara, "Kami semua mengkhawatirkan kondisi Kris," katanya lembut, sambil mengulurkan tangan, mengelus tangan Sehun.

"Tetapi Chanyeol sudah di sini. Juga Kai." Sehun menatap Kai dengan mesra.

"Kita harus bergembira."

Sehun membuat yang lain merasa malu pada diri mereka sendiri. Chanyeol tidak lagi menatap Kai dengan pandangan curiga atau kelihatan tegang setiap kali mendapati Kai menatap Sehun. Ia dan Baekhyun berhenti saling

menatap penuh permusuhan; keduanya bahkan mengobrol tentang orang-orang yang dikenal Chanyeol beberapa tahun yang lalu. Baekhyun memberitahu Chanyeol siapa saja yang menikah, siapa yang bercerai, siapa yang makin kaya, dan siapa yang menjadi miskin.

Begitu selesai makan, Kai berdiri, mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yixing,kemudian langsung berjalan ke arah dapur. "Tunggu sebentar, Kai," panggil Sehun. "Aku ikut, aku ingin menengok anak kuda itu."

"Kita akan pergi ke rumah sakit, Sehun," kata Chanyeol singkat.

"Tetapi aku ingin melihat anak kuda itu. Aku sudah janji pada Kai akan

menengoknya di kandang pagi ini."

Kai langsung menangkap maksud Chanyeol. "Sehun, ayahmu akan kecewa bila kau tidak menjenguknya. Anak kuda itu tidak akan pergi kemana-mana," canda Kai. "Kau bisa menjenguknya kapan saja kau mau."

"Baiklah, Kai," Sehun menyetujui dengan suara lirih. "Aku akan menemuimu begitu kembali."

Kai mengangguk, sekali lagi berterima kasih pada Yixing dan cepat-cepat

berlalu. Ia tidak menatap Chanyeol ketika meninggalkan ruangan. Baekhyun buru-buru bangkit. "Aku akan bersiap-siap, Chanyeol. Sehun, kau juga akan bersiap-siap dulu kan sebelum pergi?"

"Ya, kurasa."

Mereka turun ke lantai bawah kembali beberapa menit kemudian. Chanyeol sudah menunggu mereka di teras. Yixing berdiri di sampingnya, memegang vas berisi bunga-bunga mawar yang baru dipotong. "Yixing akan menyusul dengan mobilnya, karena ia ingin membawa bunga mawar untuk Daddy. Dan ia ingin pulang dari rumah sakit lebih dulu. Sehun, kau ikut mobil Yixing saja, pegangi vas bunganya supaya airnya tidak tumpah."

"Biar aku saja yang memeganginya." Baekhyun buru-buru menawarkan diri.

Tatapan mata Chanyeol yang tajam padanya mengisyaratkan sikap tidak setuju.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu selama perjalanan." Tanpa bisa dibantah, Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun dengan mobil Lincoln-nya, sementara Yixing melaju dengan mobil station wagon, yang sebenarnya milik The Retreat tetapi dipercayakan kepadanya.

"Apakah kau bertemu dokternya tadi pagi?" tanya Baekhyun, memecah

keheningan.

"Ya. Ia menceritakan apa yang disampaikannya padamu dan Kyungsoo."

"Apakah... apakah dokter memberitahukan kapan..."

"Bisa terjadi kapan saja."

Mereka melaju di jalan tol, menuju pusat kota, sebelum Chanyeol menyinggung hal lain, "Siapa Kai?"

"Kim Kai." Baekhyun langsung bersikap defensif. Ia yakin tahu apa yang

bakal terjadi dan tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Chanyeol mencibir kesal. "Bisa memberi penjelasan lebih mendetail lagi?"

"Ia veteran Perang Vietnam."

"Karena itukah jalannya pincang? Cedera sewaktu perang?"

"Ia kehilangan kaki kirinya dari lutut ke bawah." Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu sambil memalingkan wajah ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terus mengarahkan pandangan ke jalan, namun Baekhyun melihat tangan Chanyeol mencengkeram kemudi dan otot-otot tangannya menonjol. Air mukanya tegang, menyiratkan kekerasan hati, tak tergoyah-kan. Dan keangkuhan. Keangkuhan yang berlebihan.

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol ingin tidak menyukai Kai. Mengetahui Kai cacat seumur hidup akan membuatnya sulit melakukannya. "Ketika melamar pekerjaan, ia bersikap getir dan agak kasar. Tetapi aku yakin itu cuma cara yang digunakannya untuk mempertahankan diri menghadapi penolakan. Sebetulnya Kai pribadi yang sangat berhati-hati, pekerja keras, dan jujur."

"Aku tidak suka kedekatannya dengan Sehun."

"Mengapa?"

"Kau masih perlu bertanya?" tanya Chanyeol, sambil memalingkan kepala.

"Tidak sehat dan berbahaya, itu sebabnya. Sehun tidak punya urusan untuk

berkeliaran di dekat laki-laki maupun wanita lajang sepanjang waktu."

"Aku tidak melihat salahnya. Sehun juga lajang."

"Dan masih lugu soal seks. Sangat lugu. Aku tidak yakin Sehun paham perbedaan antara laki-laki dan perempuan, dan mengapa ada perbedaan."

"Ia pasti tahu!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu makin kuat alasan buat Sehun untuk tidak perlu

sering bersama Kai. Karena aku yakin Kai mengerti perbedaan itu."

"Kurasa Kai baik terhadap Sehun. Ia sangat baik hati dan penyabar. Ia

memang pernah terluka, bukan hanya secara fisik. Kai tahu bagaimana

rasanya menjadi orang yang terbuang dan merasa ditolak seperti yang

dirasakan Sehun selama ini."

"Bagaimana bila ia memanfaatkan rasa suka Sehun? Secara seksual..."

"la tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Pasti begitu. Sehun itu laki-laki yang menawan, sementara banyak kesempatan bagi mereka untuk hal itu."

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak."

Kata-kata tajam itu meluncur keluar dari bibir -Baekhyun tanpa bisa ditahannya. Chanyeol mengerem mobil di halaman parkir rumah sakit dengan mendadak, lalu berbalik menghadap ke arah Baekhyun. Air mukanya menunjukkan kemurkaan,seperti juga Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah memulai, jadi sekarang tak ada gunanya bertindak setengah-setengah.

"Kau jelas sangat paham soal memanfaatkan orang lugu, membohonginya,

membuat janji-janji yang tidak akan pernah kau tepati."

"Maksudmu soal janji di musim panas itu?"

"Ya! Aku heran, bisa-bisanya kau menjalin hubungan denganku tapi menikah dengan Luhan. Kau pasti kehabisan tenaga. Atau kau anggap aku hanya sebagai pemanasan sebelum menikmati hal yang lebih menyenangkan?"

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun bicara panjang-lebar sebelum membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya kembali keras-keras. Saat itulah Baekhyun baru menyadari Yixing dan Sehun sudah berdiri menunggu di pintu masuk rumah sakit dan memandangi mereka. Baekhyun merasakan jari-jemarinya dingin ketika ia mengepalkannya, tetapi ia mencoba tetap bersikap tenang ketika Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil dan membantunya keluar. Ia berusaha menunjukkan sikap tenang saat mereka bersama-sama memasuki lobi rumah sakit lalu menaiki lift.

Perawat yang bertugas di lantai kamar Kris memberitahu mereka boleh

masuk sekaligus asal tidak terlalu lama. "Ia tidak bisa tidur. Kesakitan," kata perawat itu kepada mereka dengan sedih.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku masuk lebih dulu dan memberitahu Kris kalian

datang menjenguknya," kata Baekhyun. Tak ada yang keberatan.

Chanyeol bersikap dingin dan menjauhkan diri. Yixing, tidak seperti biasanya, berdiam diri. Sehun membelalak dan tampak ingin kabur. Baekhyun mendorong pintu kamar rumah sakit yang berat dan melangkah

memasuki kamar. Rumah sakit memberikan kamar yang paling besar dan paling mahal. Karangan bunga berderet-deret di sepanjang kusen jendela dan dimeja teve. Baekhyun tidak suka mengakuinya, tapi Kris memang tidak disukai orang-orang yang pernah berurusan dengannya. Tetapi banyak yang menghormati atau takut padanya, terbukti dari tumpukan kartu ucapan cepat sembuh dan deretan karangan bunga yang dikirim untuk-nya.

Kris tidak tampak menakutkan sekarang ketika ia membuka mata dan

melihat kedatangan Baekhyun. Kulitnya abu-abu kekuningan, pucat seperti

mayat. Lingkaran hitam tampak di seputar matanya. Bibirnya biru. Tetapi

matanya tetap tajam dan berbinar-binar sebagaimana biasanya.

"Selamat pagi."

Baekhyun membungkukkan badan ke arah Kris, menggenggam tangan Kris dan mencium keningnya. "Kata perawat kau tidak tenang sepanjang malam.

Sama sekali tidak bisa istirahat?"

"Tak usah mengatur-ngatur aku, Baekhyun." Kris menarik tangannya.

"Aku akan segera pergi ke alam keabadian untuk beristirahat." Kris tertawa dengan susah payah. "Atau untuk dibakar, aku yakin demikian. Kau sudah

menyelesaikan semua pembayaran gaji?"

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun, sambil melangkah mundur dan menerima penolakan Kris atas perhatian yang diberikannya dengan penuh pengertian. Kris sakit parah. Bisa dipahami kalau ada sikapnya yang tidak menyenangkan. "Pagi ini. Aku akan mengantarkan ceknya ke pemintalan petang nanti."

"Bagus. Aku tidak ingin mereka mengira aku sudah mati." Kris meletakkan

salah satu tangannya di perut dan meringis kesakitan, sambil menyumpah-nyumpah.

Ketika rasa sakit Kris mereda, Baekhyun berkata lembut, "Kau bersedia

menerima tamu lain?"

"Siapa?"

"Sehun dan Yixing."

"Yixing! Orang munafik. Ia sangat membenciku sejak pertama kali mengenalku. Ia mengira aku menikahi Zitao karena uangnya dan ingin

memiliki The Retreat. Ia menyalahkan aku sebagai orang yang menyebabkan Chanyeol kabur dari rumah. Ia menimpakan kesalahan padaku atas setiap kejadian yang tidak beres dalam keluarga ini."

Baekhyun pura-pura menentang Kris. "Mengapa kau tidak memecatnya

beberapa tahun yang lalu?"

Kris tertawa keras-keras dan baru berhenti ketika rasa sakit kembali

menyerangnya. "Karena aku suka bertengkar dengannya. Ia mempertajam

otakku. Sekarang ia menjengukku untuk mengejekku yang terkapar diranjang ini. Ha!"

Baekhyun pernah menyaksikan sikap Kris yang seperti ini, tetapi ia

tidak pernah memedulikannya dan membiarkannya sampai semua berlalu.

Baekhyun menyesali Kris yang memilih bersikap seperti itu selama hari-hari terakhir mereka bersama. "Sudahlah, Kris. Tak usah marah-marah. Yixing memetik bunga mawar dari taman untuk-mu."

Kris mendengus menyetujui bertemu Haney, pengurus rumah tangganya. "Sehun tidak perlu datang ke sini. Tempat ini pasti sangat menakutkan

anak bodoh itu. Apakah ia tahu aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah lagi?"

Baekhyun membuang pandang, menghindari tatapan mata Kris yang tajam

menembus. "Ya. Aku memberitahu dia kemarin."

"Apa katanya?"

"Ia bilang kau akan pergi ke surga dan bersama-sama Zitao."

Kris tertawa sampai sakit kembali menyerangnya. "Hmmm, hanya orang

tolol yang berpikir demikian."

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Kris sungguh menyinggung perasaan Baekhyun,tetapi ia berusaha tetap tenang. Hampir tak pernah ia mendebat Kris tentang apa pun, bahkan termasuk cara Kris menyelesaikan masalah.

"Boleh ku ajak mereka masuk?"

"Ya, ya," jawab Kris, sambil melambaikan tangan dengan gerakan lemah.

"Lebih baik kita. segera menyelesaikannya."

"Ada seorang lagi, Chanyeol."

Suara Baekhyun yang tenang membuat mata Kris kembali menatapnya nanar. Kris memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata tajam, menyelidik,

membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak enak. "Chanyeol? Chanyeol yang datang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Begitu Kyungsoo meneleponnya."

"Bagus, bagus, aku ingin berjumpa putraku, untuk menyampaikan beberapa hal padanya sebelum ajalku tiba."

Hati Baekhyun dipenuhi perasaan gembira. Inilah saat bagi kedua laki-laki keras kepala itu untuk menyelesaikan pertengkaran di antara mereka. Cepat-cepat Baekhyun berjalan ke pintu, tidak sempat menangkap sorot mata dingin dan licik yang terpancar dari mata Kris ketika melihat Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Sehun yang pertama kali masuk ke kamar. Ia lari menghambur ke ranjang dan melingkarkan tangan di leher ayahnya, memeluknya erat-erat. "Aku rindu Daddy pulang ke rumah," katanya. "Kita punya seekor anak kuda. Cantik sekali."

"Hmmm, baguslah, Sehun," jawab Kris, lalu dengan lembut mendorong badan Sehun menjauh darinya. Baekhyun mengamati, berharap sekali saat

itu Kris membalas luapan sayang spontan yang diperlihatkan putranya kepadanya. "Memetik bunga mawar, kulihat," Kris menggumam dengan nada marah sambil melirik pengurus rumah tangganya dengan alis berkerut.

Yixing kerap jadi sasaran kemarahan Kris selama bertahun-tahun. Ia tidak

akan termakan kata-kata Kris sekarang. "Ya. Ini hanya sebagian dari mawar

yang ada. Yang lainnya diletakkan di ruang makan."

Kris mengagumi keberanian Yixing. Sudah tiga puluh tahun mereka perang

dingin, dan Kris menganggap Yixing sebagai lawan yang seimbang baginya.

"Persetan dengan bunga-bunga itu. Kau tidak bawa makanan untukku?"

"Kau tahu, kau tidak boleh menyantap makanan yang bukan berasal dari rumah sakit."

"Apa bedanya?" teriak Kris. "Hah? Coba jawab."

Kris menatap seorang demi seorang dengan tatapan marah, baru kemudian memalingkan kepala ke arah putra tertuanya dengan sorot mata berapi-api. Beberapa saat kedua pria itu saling menatap. Tak ada yang bergerak. Akhirnya dada Kris bergerak perlahan, memperdengarkan suara tawa rendah, dengan nada yang agak parau. "Masih marah padaku, Chanyeol?"

"Aku sudah melupakan kemarahan itu beberapa tahun yang lalu, Sir."

"Itukah sebabnya kau pulang kembali? Berdamai dengan orang tua ini sebelum ia meninggal. Atau ingin menghadiri pembacaan surat wasiatnya?"

"Aku tidak punya kepentingan dengan surat wasiat itu."

Dengan bijaksana Yixing maju selangkah. Ia khawatir pertemuan ini berubah menjadi tidak menyenangkan. "Aku akan mengajak Sehun pulang sekarang. Sehun, cium Daddy, ayo kita pulang."

Sehun dengan patuh melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Yixing. Kris tidak memedulikan kepergian mereka. Matanya tetap tertuju pada putranya. Baekhyun dibiarkan sendirian bersama dua generasi Wu yang hidup terpisah selama bertahun-tahun itu.

"Kau tampak tampan,Chanyeol," kata Kris menganalisis. "Keras dan licik juga. Kelicikanmu tidak kelihatan di foto-foto penuh senyum yang muncul di surat kabar, tetapi aku melihatnya."

"Aku punya guru yang hebat." Tawa yang sama, tawa yang penuh kelicikan,

kembali menggema di dalam ruangan. "Kau benar sekali nak, kau memang punya guru yang hebat. Satu-satunya orang yang tahu cara bertahan hidup didunia ini. Bersikap licik ter-hadap setiap orang dan tak seorang pun bisa

mengalahkanmu."Kris memberi isyarat dengan sikap tidak sabar, "Kalian

berdua, duduk."

"Aku lebih suka berdiri, terima kasih," jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun duduk di bangku yang tersedia. Tak pernah ia melihat air muka Kris semasam itu. Pantas saja Chanyeol terpaksa meninggalkan rumah. Ia tahu persaingan di antara mereka, tetapi tak terbayangkan situasinya seperti ini.

"Dari berita-berita yang kubaca, perusahaan penerbanganmu membuatmu kaya raya."

"Rekanku dan aku sejak semula melihat peluang untuk Air Dbcie. Sampai saat ini kami memang sudah melampaui target."

"Kau punya filosofi bagus. Mengangkut penumpang, menurunkan penumpang,tarif rendah, pesawat tak pernah berhenti terbang. Kau meraup untung sementara penerbangan lain tak sanggup bertahan di bisnis penerbangan."

Andai pun Chanyeol terkejut mendengar ternyata ayahnya mengikuti kesuksesan perusahan penerbangannya, ia tidak memperlihatkannya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan, kami senang dengan kesuksesan ltu."

Perawat masuk ruangan dengan membawa baki berisi jarum suntik. "Saya ingin menyuntikkan obat penghilang rasa sakit, Mr. Wu."

"Suntikkan saja jarum itu ke bokongmu sendiri, jangan ganggu bokongku,"

teriak Kris pada si perawat.

"Kris," ujar Baekhyun, terkejut dengan kekasarannya.

"Dokter yang memerintahkannya, Mr. Wu," jawab perawat itu tegas.

"Aku tak peduli omong kosong dokter. Ini hidupku, hanya ini yang kumiliki, dan aku tidak ingin mendapat suntikan penghilang rasa sakit. Aku ingin merasakan segalanya. Mengerti? Sekarang, cepat keluar dari sini."

Si perawat mengatupkan bibir, menunjukkan sikap tidak setuju, tetapi ia keluar juga dari kamar.

"Kris, ia hanya melakukan..."

"Tak usah mengatur-atur aku, Baekhyun!" Tak pernah Kris bicara dengan nada seperti itu pada Baekhyun sebelumnya. Baekhyun segera mundur, seperti habis. ditampar. Ia diam, mengatupkan bibir. "Jika yang kudapat darimu hanyalah perasaan iba yang menyebalkan, kau tak usah datang lagi."

Sambil menarik napas panjang,Baekhyun meninggalkan kamar dengan sikap penuh wibawa. Begitu pintu kamar tertutup kembali, Chanyeol

berbalik ke arah ayahnya.

"Kau memang manusia brengsek." Mata Chanyeol yang keemasan tampak berapi-api. Setiap otot di tubuhnya yang atletis menegang karena menahan marah. "Kau tidak berhak bicara padanya seperti itu, aku tak peduli betapa parah sakitmu."

Kris tertawa geli, suara tawanya seperti tawa iblis, sejahat ekspresi yang

terpancar di wajahnya. "Aku punya hak. Dia istriku. Ingat?"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tinjunya di paha. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak mendengus marah sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu. Mula-mula Chanyeol tidak melihat Baekhyun. Tetapi kemudian ia melihat Baekhyun diujung lorong. Ia tersandar di dinding, memandang jauh ke luar jendela. Chanyeol

mendekatinya dari belakang. Ia mengangkat tangan hendak menyentuhnya,

sejenak berhenti untuk mempertimbangkan tindakannya, tetapi kemudian

berpikir, Persetan, lalu ia pun meletakkan tangannya di pundak Baekhyun. Serta merta Baekhyun bereaksi, diam terpaku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Oh, Tuhan, batin Baekhyun. Mengapa ia mengajukan pertanyaan itu, dengan suara yang khas tersebut? Nada bertanyanya, pertanyaan yang diajukan Chanyeol persis seperti yang pernah diajukannya pada suatu waktu dulu. Kata-kata yang sama, kalimat yang sama, kepedulian yang menyentuh perasaan, dengan getar suara parau yang sama pula.

Perlahan Baekhyun menoleh sedikit dan memandang Chanyeol dari balik pundak. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Bisa jadi air matanya karena penghinaan yang dilontarkan suaminya. Namun sesungguhnya bukan karena alasan itu. Air mata Baekhyun air mata penuh kenangan. Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol, terlambung ke kenangan lama, ke masa dulu, ke malam pertama itu...

-oOOo-

_Sinar lampu mobil menyorot di belakangnya,Baekhyun mempercepat langkah. Ia sebenarnya tidak suka berjalan kaki sendirian ketika pulang. Memang, ia bisa menunggu ayahnya, tetapi siapa pun tahu ia tak bisa dipastikan kapan pulang. Selain itu, dalam kondisinya sekarang, ayahnya juga tidak bisa menolong andai seseorang menyerangnya._

_Baekhyun serasa hampir mati menanggung malu petang itu ketika Chanyeol Wu tahu ia putra laki-laki yang terkenal sebagai pemabuk di kota itu. Chanyeol akan tahu mereka tinggal di rumah reyot, ibunya menjadi kuli cuci agar ada yang bisa dihidangkan di meja makan dan mereka mampu membeli pakaian bekas layak pakai dari langganannya untuk Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun langsung tahu siapa Chanyeol sebenarnya,setiap orang di kota itu kenal keluarga Wu. Ia sering melihat Chanyeol dari kejauhan, ketika pria itu melaju dengan mobil sport merahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, atapnya terbuka, menyebabkan angin mempermainkan rambutnya yang hitam._

_Biasanya ada gadis duduk di sebelahnya, tangan kirinya tersampir di bahu Chanyeol. Suara radionya berdentam nyaring. Chanyeol membunyikan_

_klakson mobil keras-keras dan melambaikan tangan pada setiap orang yang dikenal-nya, termasuk Sheriff, yang memaklumi pelanggaran yang jelas-jelas dilakukan Chanyeol, yang melarikan mobil dengan kecepatan lebih daripada semestinya. Setiap orang kenal Chanyeol Wu, bintang football, kapten regu basket, juara lari, serta ahli waris rumah The Retreat dan pabrik pemintalan kapas terbesar di lima county._

_Sosok Chanyeol memenuhi benak Baekhyun selama jam-jam kerjanya di Woolworth. Saat ini Baekhyun tergesa-gesa berjalan pulang agar segera bisa naik ke tempat tidur untuk melamun tentang Chanyeol dan apa yang dikatakan pria itu padanya hari itu. Tentulah Chanyeol tidak akan ingat padanya..._

_"Hai, Baekhyun." Mobil itu melintas dari belakang Baekhyun dan berhenti disisinya._

_Dengan takjub Baekhyun memandang wajah Chanyeol yang tersenyum_

_padanya sambil memiringkan tubuh ke arah kursi penumpang disebelahnya dan membukakan pintu mobil. "Ayo naik. Aku antar kau ke rumah."_

_Baekhyun melihat ke kiri dan kanan, seperti orang yang baru saja melakukan kesalahan. "Kurasa sebaiknya jangan."_

_Chanyeol tertawa. "Mengapa?" Karena pria seperti Chanyeol Wu tidak akan_

_mengajak orang seperti Byun Baekhyun berkeliling naik mobil sport, itulah_

_sebabnya. Namun Baekhyun tidak mengatakannya. Ia tidak mengucapkan_

_sepatah kata pun. Debar jantung-nya terasa sampai ke tenggorokannya,_

_membuat-nya tak mampu berkata-kata._

_"Ayolah, naik," bujuk Chanyeol dengan senyum yang amat memesona._

_Baekhyun pun duduk di jok kulit dan menutup pintu mobil. Bangku mobil yang empuk itu menghanyutkannya ke alam kemewahan, dan ia harus berusaha keras menahan keinginan hatinya mengelus kelembutan jok mobil tersebut. Alat-alat di dasbor mobil seperti memancarkan beribu kelip warna-warni ke arah Baekhyun._

_"Kau suka milk shake cokelat?" Baru sekali Baekhyun mencicipinya selama_

_hidupnya. Ketika ibunya baru gajian dan mereka makan siang di sebuah kedai dikota, ibunya membelikan milk shake cokelat untuk mereka nikmati berdua dalam rangka merayakan hari istimewa itu._

_"Ya."_

_"Aku tadi berhenti di Dairy Mart. Kau pilih saja sendiri." Chanyeol memiringkan kepala ke arah gelas kertas yang terselip di antara tempat duduk._

_Gelas itu tertutup, tetapi sedotannya mencuat dari lubang di bagian atasnya. "Terima kasih," ujar Baekhyun malu-malu._

_Diambilnya gelas itu lalu diisapnya isinya melalui sedotan. Rasanya dingin, mantap, dan enak. Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Chanyeol balas tersenyum._

_Radionya tidak dibunyikan keras-keras dan atap mobilnya tidak dibuka. Chanyeol tidak ingin ada yang melihat ia bersama Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun mengerti dan tidak keberatan. Chanyeol datang menjemputnya; ia membelikannya milk shake cokelat. Itu saja sudah cukup buat Baekhyun._

_"Bagaimana kerjamu tadi?"_

_"Aku menjual satu set piring makan."_

_"Oh ya?"_

_"Perabot jelek. Kurasa aku tidak bisa makan dengan piring seperti itu."_

_Chanyeol tertawa. "Tapi kau kan tidak ingin menjual piring seumur hidupmu?"_

_"Ya."_

_"Apa yang ingin kaulakukan?"_

_Kuliah, jawab Baekhyun dalam hati dengan perasaan putus asa. "Entahlah. Aku suka matematika. Aku jadi juara dua tahun berturut-turut."_

_Baekhyun merasa perlu menunjukkan kelebihan dirinya, bercerita pada Chanyeol tentang sesuatu yang membuatnya takkan lupa peristiwa malam ini, karena ia tahu, ia sendiri tidak akan pernah melupakannya seumur hidup. Dia, Byun Baekhyun , berkeliling dengan mobil Chanyeol Wu! Tetapi, apa peduli Chanyeol? Ia bisa memilih gadis atau pria manis mana pun yang ia suka,pria maupun gadis yang lebih tua dan lebih bergaya daripada dirinya. Gadis yang berpakaian lebih indah dan suka berkumpul di klub, orang yang ibunya duduk dalam komite dan naik mobil mewah, orang yang merasa malu bicara dengan Byun Baekhyun._

_"Matematika, heh? Mungkin aku butuh pertolonganmu untuk mengerjakan_

_tugas akademisku. Aku nyaris tidak lulus kuliah matematika."_

_"Apakah kau suka kuliah?"_

_"Tentu saja. Asyik sekali. Tetapi aku senang sudah keluar."_

_"Kau sudah lulus?"_

_"Enam minggu yang lalu."_

_"Kuliah jurusan apa?"_

_"Pilihanku antara pertanian atau teknik. Aku merasa cukup banyak tahu tentang pertanian, karena itu aku memilih teknik."_

_"Itu akan sangat membantu di pabrik pemintalan kapasmu."_

_"Kurasa begitu." Tanpa menanyakan arah, Chanyeol keluar dari jalan raya ke jalan kecil yang menuju rumahnya._

_"Kau tak perlu mengantarku sampai rumah," kata Baekhyun cepat-cepat._

_"Di sini gelap gulita seperti dalam terowongan."_

_"Aku tidak takut, sungguh. Tolong, berhenti di sini saja."_

_Tanpa membantah, Chanyeol mengerem mobil. Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol mengantarnya sampai ke rumah. Karena kalau ya, ia harus memberi penjelasan tentang semuanya pada ibunya. Hari ini terlalu istimewa. Ia tidak ingin berbagi keistimewaan hari ini dengan orang lain. Ia terutama tidak ingin Chanyeol berjumpa ibunya di rumahnya yang reyot._

_Setelah mesin mobil dimatikan, segalanya jadi senyap. Chanyeol mematikan lampu mobil dan menurunkan atapnya. Sinar rembulan yang putih keperakan menimpa wajah mereka. Sementara angin yang bertiup semilir mempermainkan rambut mereka._

_Chanyeol merentangkan tangan ke sandaran tempat duduk Baekhyun. Lutut Chanyeol menyentuh lutut Baekhyun ketika ia berputar hendak menatap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak menggeserkan lututnya. Baekhyun dapat mencium aroma cologne yang dipakai Chanyeol, melihat bayang-bayang kumis halus yang tumbuh. Chanyeol bukan anak-anak lagi, ia laki-laki dewasa. Baekhyun belum pernah berkencan, belum pernah berduaan saja dengan pria._

_Menyadari Chanyeol tak bicara sepatah kata pun, Baekhyun melanjutkan menyedot minuman. Chanyeol mengamatinya dengan saksama. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol memerhatikan bibirnya yang menyedot minuman. Terdengar suara keras ketika akhirnya minumannya habis. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan perasaan malu._

_Chanyeol tersenyum. "Enak milk shakenya?"_

_"Enak sekali. Terima kasih." Baekhyun memberikan gelas kosongnya kepada Chanyeol, yang lalu menyelipkannya ke bawah bangku._

_Ketika tegak kembali, Chanyeol agak memiringkan tubuh sehingga wajah mereka berhadapan. Malam itu percakapan mereka berakhir karena rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Baekhyun mengamati Chanyeol dengan teliti, begitu juga pria itu. Baekhyun melihat tatapan Chanyeol menjelajahi seluruh wajah, rambut, leher, dan dadanya, dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya panas dan seperti dijalari perasaan nikmat yang aneh, yang mem-buat tubuhnya bagai melayang._

_Namun ada perasaan berat yang menggelayuti bagian bawah tubuhnya._

_Semacam hawa panas, yang tak pernah dirasakannya namun terasa nikmat;_

_perasaan terlarang tetapi terasa menyenangkan, perasaan yang kini mulai_

_menjalari pembuluh nadinya. Chanyeol meletakkan ibu jarinya di bibir bawah Baekhyun, menelusuri bibir bawah itu dengan jarinya yang berkuku terawat rapi. Baekhyun merasa seperti akan mati kehabisan napas. Mendadak ia merasa tidak bisa bernapas._

_"Kau cantik sekali," kata Chanyeol dengan suara parau._

_"Terima kasih."_

_"Berapa usiamu?"_

_"Lima belas."_

_"Lima belas." Chanyeol memaki pelan dan memalingkan wajah dari Baekhyun._

_Namun, seakan tak mampu mengendalikan dorongan hatinya, kembali ia_

_memandangi Baekhyun. "Aku memikirkanmu sepanjang hari sejak bertemu denganmu di hutan itu." Tangannya mengelus pipi Baekhyun sekarang, dan ibu jarinya mengelus bibir bawah-nya._

_"Begitukah?"_

_"Mmm," Chanyeol bergumam. "Sepanjang petang hanya kau yang ada dalam benakku."_

_"Aku juga memikirkanmu."_

_Pernyataan Baekhyun kelihatan menyenangkan hati Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum sambil memiringkan tubuh. "Apa yang kaupikirkan?"_

_Pipi Baekhyun memerah, ia merasa lega kegelapan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam karena disergap perasaan malu. Untuk menghindari tatapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke leher Chanyeol, ke bagian yang tak tertutup kemeja._

_"Banyak hal," jawab Baekhyun dengan suara parau, sambil mengangkat bahu, seakan yang dipikirkannya bukan hal penting._

_"Banyak hal?" Chanyeol tersenyum. Namun itu hanya sekadar senyum sekilas, yang tidak mampu mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Baekhyun._

_"Apakah kau memikirkan..." Chanyeol tampak mencari kata-kata yang tepat._

_"Bermesraan?" adalah kata yang muncul dalam benak Baekhyun. Itu yang_

_dipikirkan anak ingusan ketika kencan, bukan? Bukankah itu yang dibisikkan di kelompok remaja sebayanya, yang tidak pernah mengajaknya bergabung? Namun ternyata bukan itu yang hendak diucapkan Chanyeol. Ia berkata, "Apakah kau memikirkan kita... bersama? Mungkin saling menyentuh?"_

_"Menyentuh?" ulang Baekhyun dengan napas sesak._

_"Berciuman?"_

_Bibir Baekhyun membuka, tetapi tidak sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya. Ia tidak mendengar suara apa-apa, kecuali debar jantungnya sendiri._

_"Kau pernah dicium?"_

_"Beberapa kali," jawab Baekhyun, berbohong. "Kau masih terlalu kecil," gumam Chanyeol, sambil menutup mata sejenak sebelum akhirnya membukanya kembali._

_"Apakah kau takut bila aku menciummu? Apakah aku boleh menciummu?"_

_"Aku tidak takut padamu,Yeol."_

_"Dan yang lain?" desak Chanyeol lembut sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun._

_"Aku... kurasa aku ingin kau... menciumku."_

_"Baekhyun..." bisik Chanyeol sambil bergerak mendekat. Baekhyun merasakan napas Chanyeol menerpa wajahnya dulu dan ia memejamkan mata. Kemudian bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya—lembut, tak bergerak, ragu-ragu. Ketika Baekhyun tidak menarik bibirnya, Chanyeol_

_memiringkan kepala, lalu menekan lebih keras. Berkali-kali bibir Chanyeol bertemu bibir Baekhyun, mengecup sekilas-sekilas—ciuman-ciuman kecil, yang malah membuat Baekhyun terbakar keinginan menggebu yang muncul dari dalam dirinya, sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui namanya. Bahkan kalau ia menyebutnya sebagai "bermesraan" pun, istilah itu tidak tepat. Karena siapa pun bisa melakukan hal itu, tetapi perasaan seperti ini bukanlah perasaan yang bisa dialami setiap orang._

_Chanyeol memegangi wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan menyentuhkan bibirnya yang kali ini membuka di bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan lidah Chanyeol yang basah setarikan napas jauhnya dari bibirnya, kemudian lidah itu mendarat di bibirnya, menjilatinya dengan lembut. Chanyeol mendesah lembut sebelum akhirnya lebih menekankan lidahnya kebibirnya. Mata Baekhyun membeliak karena terkejut. Badannya kaku. Namun,kenikmatan yang dirasakannya karena apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol mengalahkan penolakan dirinya, bibirnya pun membuka. Lidah Chanyeol menyelinap masuk diantara bibirnya. Lidah itu menyentuh ujung lidahnya, mengelus, menjilat, lalu masuk makin jauh ke dalam mulutnya._

_Ketika tangan Chanyeol mendekap tubuhnya erat-erat, Baekhyun mencengkeram kemeja bagian depan Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasakan perasaannya tak karuan, ia merasa tubuhnya limbung karena hal yang belum ia kenal—terangsang. Dorongan hendak merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Chanyeol begitu menggebu sampai hampir tak dapat dikendalikan-nya. Ia menikmati tetapi sekaligus takut pada hasrat yang dibangkitkan Chanyeol dalam dirinya._

_Chanyeol mundur dengan penuh sesal, mencium bibir Baekhyun yang basah dengan lembut, kemudian menjauhkan diri. Dengan berat hati ia berusaha menjaga jarak di antara mereka. Tangannya ditarik dari punggung Baekhyun, kembali diletakkan di kedua pipi Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun masih terpejam. Saat membuka matanya yang berat, Baekhyun merasa sekujur tubuhnya seperti disergap perasaan lemas. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

-oOOo-

Kini, di lorong rumah sakit yang dingin ini, Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol seperti dua belas tahun yang lalu, seperti peristiwa di malam yang sejuk itu— setelah mereka berciuman untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ya, Chanyeol, aku tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol juga tampaknya terperangkap dalam kenangan itu. Dipandanginya Baekhyun beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya buru-buru berbalik dan berkata,

"Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat."

-oOOo-

"Ia cantik sekali."

"Kau juga cantik."

Tangan Sehun yang mengelus leher anak kuda itu terhenti, matanya yang hitam teduh menatap Kai, yang bicara dengan suara sangat lembut. "Apa kau sungguh-sungguh menganggapku cantik?"

Ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Sehun membuat Kai memaki-maki dirinya

sendiri. Namja itu terlalu rapuh, menelan bulat-bulat segalanya. Seharusnya ia tidak mengungkapkan apa yang melintas dalam pikirannya. Perasaan Sehun sangat halus, dan dapat hancur berkeping-keping dengan mudah. Kai bangkit dari hamparan jerami yang menutupi lantai kandang kuda dengan bertumpu pada satu kakinya yang utuh.

"Kau sangat cantik," ulang Kai, menegaskan, lalu memalingkan wajah dari Sehun dan meninggalkan kandang kuda.

Mereka harus lebih sering menjaga jarak. Sehun tidak mengerti betapa berada di dekatnya, wangi tubuhnya, kehangatan kulitnya yang lembut, sangat besar pengaruhnya pada diri Kai. Andai namja itu tahu respons yang

dibangkitkannya dalam tubuhnya, tentu ia akan merasa takut dekat

dengannya.

Kai menurunkan pelana kuda dari gantungannya didinding. Chanyeol mengatakan padanya kemarin sore ia ingin berkuda pagi-pagi sekali, dan Kai ingin menyiapkan keperluan berkuda-nya sebaik mungkin. Ia paham apa sebabnya Chanyeol menunjukkan sikap tidak suka padanya secara terang-terangan.

Chanyeol bukan orang buta. Bukan pula orang yang berperasaan tumpul. Chanyeol menangkap kerinduan hatinya pada Sehun. Kai sadar, perasaan hatinya pada Sehun sangat jelas terlihat, seterang papan iklan dengan lampu-lampu neon di sekelilingnya.

Kai tidak menyalahkan Chanyeol yang menaruh curiga pada dirinya. Sehun adik kandungnya, adik yang sangat istimewa, yang membutuhkan perhatian khusus seumur hidup. Andai Kai punya saudara laki-laki seperti Sehun dalam hidupnya, ia pun akan melindunginya sebaik-baiknya seperti Chanyeol. Kendati demikian, ia tetap tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Sehun, bukan? Ia tidak mencari cinta. Ia tidak mengira dirinya bisa mencintai seseorang. Namun ternyata sekarang ia mencintai seseorang dan sangat merindukannya saat namja itu tidak berada di sisinya.

Saat ini Sehun berdiri dekat sekali dengannya ketika ia mengoleskan sabun pelana di pelana kudanya. Setiap kali tangannya menggosok pelana dengan kain lap, ujung sikunya hampir menyentuh dada Sehun. Kai berusaha memusatkan perhatian pada pekerjaannya, bergulat mengusir bayangan bagaimana betapa halus kulit lehernya bila disentuh bibirnya. Sehun, yang kelihatan agak kecewa karena Kai tidak bicara lebih lanjut perihal kecantikannya, mengelus-elus anak kuda sebagai ungkapan pamit lalu mengikuti Kai.

"Kakimu sakit?"

Tanpa mengangkat muka, Kai menjawab, "Tidak. Kenapa?'

"Karena ku lihat dahimu mengerenyit, seperti yang kerap kau lakukan bila kakimu sakit."

"Aku hanya berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaanku, itu saja."

Sehun mendekati Kai. "Kalau begitu aku bantu kau, Kai. Mari

kubantu."

Kai menjauhkan diri dari Sehun, pura-pura hendak mengambil kain lap

yang lain. Darahnya bergejolak. Sehun begitu manis, sangat manis, tetapi perasaan yang ditumbuhkan gadis itu dalam hatinya jauh dari manis. Berada didekat Sehun membuat Kai seperti orang liar yang dibelenggu tapi

berada di dekat perawan yang akan dikorbankan.

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu membantuku. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat."

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa mengerjakan hal seperti ini, begitu? Memang, tak

seorang pun menganggap aku mampu mengerjakan sesuatu."

Kai mengangkat kepala seketika dan melemparkan kain lap. "Bukan begitu,tentu saja aku yakin kau mampu."

Kai melihat kekecewaan di wajah Sehun, penderitaan di matanya yang kelam dan bagai tak berdasar. Sehun menggeleng, "Semua orang menganggap aku tolol dan tidak berguna."

"Wu Sehun," ujar Kai dengan suara lirih, lalu meletakkan tangan dibahu Kai. "Tidak pernah aku menganggapmu begitu."

"Lalu, mengapa kau tidak memperbolehkan aku membantumu?"

"Karena ini pekerjaan yang kotor, aku tidak ingin kau terkena kotoran."

Seperti anak kecil yang minta penegasan, Sehun melirik Kai. "Hanya itu alasannya? Sungguh?"

"Sungguh."

Seharusnya Kai menarik tangannya dari bahu Sehun, tetapi ia membiarkan tangannya tetap di pundak gadis itu. Sehun agak menengadah

sehingga cahaya lampu kandang yang kekuningan menimpa wajahnya. Wajah Sehun jadi kelihatan seperti wajah malaikat, hanya saja matanya lebih berbinar-binar. Andai tidak mengenal Sehun dengan baik, barang-kali Kai akan mengira binar-binar mata namja itu mengisyaratkan keinginan bermesraan.

"Aku tahu aku bukan laki-laki yang cerdas. Tetapi aku terampil dalam beberapa hal."

"Tentu saja, kau punya kelebihan." Oh, Tuhan! Bibir Sehun itu terlihat begitu lembut, agak basah, dan tampak kemerah-merahan ketika mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Betapa ingin Kai mengecupnya. Ingin mendekapnya erat-erat,merapatkan tubuhnya lekat-lekat, merasakan kelembutan tubuh yang indah itu mendekap tubuhnya yang tinggi besar, penuh parut, dan tidak berbentuk. Bersentuhan dengan tubuh Sehun bak mengoleskan obat penyembuh bagi tubuhnya yang cedera, bagi jiwanya yang terluka.

"Banyak hal yang kuamati. Umpamanya, Chanyeol, yang kutahu merasa tidak bahagia. Ia memang tertawa dan berusaha kelihatan bahagia, tetapi sorot matanya memancarkan kesedihan. Ia dan Baekhyun tidak pernah rukun. Apakah kau menangkap hal itu?"

"Ya."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa sebabnya mereka begitu." Sehun mengernyitkan dahi, berpikir. "Atau barangkali mereka sebenarnya saling menyukai, tetapi

berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan itu, supaya orang-orang tidak menganggap mereka saling menyukai."

Kai tersenyum mendengar dugaan Sehun. Itu pula kesimpulan yang

diambilnya setelah makan siang bersama mereka hari itu. Keduanya siap

bertengkar atau berkasih-kasihan. Kai merasa sikap mereka cenderung pada pilihan yang kedua. Kai mengelus dagu Sehun. "Mungkin dugaanmu

benar."

Sehun tersenyum lalu merapatkan tubuhnya ke Kai. "Menurutmu, aku ini cerdas? Dan cantik?"

Mata Kai yang hitam mengamati wajah Sehun. "Kau menawan."

"Kau juga tampan." Dengan jari-jarinya yang mulus, semulus porselen, Sehun mengelus pipi Kai yang kasar, kemudian jari telunjuknya menelusuri

pipi Kai sampai ke ujung dagu.

Kai merasakan sentuhan tangan Sehun tidak sekadar pada wajahnya

saja. Sentuhan itu seperti arus listrik, mengalir sampai ke perutnya. Kai

menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan agak menjauhkan diri, menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Sehun.

"Jangan," cegah Kai tanpa bermaksud menyinggung perasaan Sehun.

Sehun langsung menjauhkan diri, seperti orang habis ditampar.

"Oh Tuhan, Sehun, maafkan aku. Maaf-kan." Kai menjulurkan tangan, mengelus namja itu untuk menghiburnya, tetapi ia tidak mampu melakukan hal itu. Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dan

menangis.

"Tolong, jangan menangis."

"Aku memang orang yang menakutkan."

"Menakutkan? Kau sama sekali tidak menakutkan." Tak pernah Kai merasa perasaannya tersayat-sayat seperti saat ini. Apa beda dirinya dengan bajingan, bila ia menyentuh laki-laki lugu seperti Sehun, meskipun ia juga kesal bila tidak menyentuhnya. Menunjukkan perasaan kasihnya pada Sehun sama artinya dengan bunuh diri; Chanyeol akan membunuhnya bila mengetahui hal itu. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa tega melukai hati Sehun dengan cara seperti ini, membuat Sehun merasa ditolak, tidak dikasihi, tidak diinginkan?

"Kau orang yang sangat baik," ucap Kai. "Kau orang paling baik yang pernah ku kenal."

"Tidak, aku tidak baik." Sehun mengangkat wajahnya yang masih berlinang air mata, menatap Kai. "Aku menyayangi Chanyeol sepanjang hidupku. Kupikir, bila ia pulang ke rumah lagi, semua-nya akan beres. Kuanggap ia orang paling kuat,laki-laki paling baik di dunia. Tetapi ketika sudah di rumah, ternyata ia tidak demikian." Sehun menjilat bibirnya. "Ternyata, kaulah pria itu."

Air mata masih terus menitik jatuh di pipinya. "Kai, aku lebih menyayangimu ketimbang Chanyeol!"

Sebelum Kai sempat bereaksi, Sehun sudah menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke

tubuh Kai, mencium bibirnya, lalu lari keluar dari kandang kuda. Kai merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat, debarannya terasa sampai ke gendang telinga. Ia merasa bahagia sekaligus sedih. Tuhan, apa yang harus ia lakukan menghadapi hal seperti ini?

Tak ada. Jelas, tidak ada.

Kai mematikan lampu kandang kuda, lalu masuk ke tempat tinggalnya yang terawat rapi tapi sepi, yang terletak di bagian belakang. Ia mengempaskan diri di ranjangnya yang kecil, menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan. Ia tidak pernah merasa seputus asa ini sejak siuman di rumah sakit angkatan darat waktu itu dan mendapati ia akan pulang dengan... salah satu kaki yang tinggal separo.

-oOOo-

"Oh, maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Aku tidak tahu kau ada di sini."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya dalam keremangan.

"Ini kan rumahmu."

Baekhyun membiarkan pintu kawat kasa di belakangnya menutup dan duduk di kursi goyang. Ia menarik napas, menghirup dalam-dalam udara malam yang sejuk. Ia memejamkan mata-nya yang letih sambil menyandarkan kepala pada sandaran kursi goyang. "Ini rumahmu, Chanyeol. Aku hanya tamu selama—"

"Selama ayahku masih hidup."

"Ya."

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi. Ia terlalu letih untuk berargumentasi. "Kau tidak kembali ke rumah sakit."

"Aku sudah menelepon. Akhirnya mereka menyuntiknya agar ia tidur. Kata

dokter, aku tidak perlu datang. Kris tidak mengenali siapa pun. Menurutku

akan lebih baik bila aku tinggal di rumah, banyak urusan pabrik yang harus diselesaikan. Sebentar lagi akan panen kapas, segalanya harus dipersiapkan."

"Aku tidak suka berada di rumah sakit saat Kris sadar dan menyadari telah

kehilangan waktunya sehari."

Baekhyun mengelus dahinya seakan kepalanya sudah sakit akibat teriakan marah yang akan dilontarkan Kris. "Aku juga."

"Seringkah ia memperlakukanmu seperti hari ini?"

"Tidak. Tak pernah. Aku pernah melihat ia memarahi orang-orang. Diam-diam aku menemui dan menenangkan mereka. Hari ini pertama kalinya aku menjadi sasaran kemarahannya."

"Kalau begitu kau beruntung," kata Chanyeol. "Ia selalu bersikap begitu pada ibuku,selalu, bahkan hal kecil sekalipun bisa menyulut kemurkaannya. Keterlaluan"—Chanyeol meninju lengan kursi—"ada saat aku ingin sekali menghantam mulutnya yang jahat itu sekuat-kuatnya. Bahkan ketika masih kecil pun, aku sangat membencinya karena membuat ibuku tidak bahagia padahal ibuku sudah memberikan segalanya padanya. Segalanya." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengira Chanyeol malu karena kelihatan sangat emosional di hadapannya. "Mau kubuatkan minum?" tanya Chanyeol pendek.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam kegelapan. "Maafkan, aku lupa. Kau tidak suka minuman keraskan?"

"Meski dibesarkan di rumah Byun Jinki? Tidak," jawab Baekhyun sambil

tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak suka minuman beralkohol."

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak minum." Chanyeol bersandar di salah satu pegangan kursi yang didudukinya dan meletakkan gelas di lantai.

"Jangan begitu. Aku tidak keberatan kau minum. Aku tahu kau bukan peminum seperti ayahku."

Komentar itu terlalu pribadi. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kalau-kalau pria itu menangkap sesuatu dalam kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkannya. Mata Chanyeol yang keemasan beradu pandang dengan mata Baekhyun dalam kegelapan yang memisahkan mereka. Baekhyun lebih dulu membuang muka.

"Kata Yixing, ayahmu sudah meninggal," ujar Chanyeol akhirnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh gelas yang diletakkannya di lantai.

"Ya. Suatu pagi mereka menemukannya tewas di parit di tepi jalan tol. Katanya, serangan jantung. Kurasa akhirnya ia berhasil juga meracuni dirinya."

"Ibumu?"

"Ia meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu." Tak terlihat emosi apa pun terpancar di mata Baekhyun, karena ia memandang jauh ke depan. Usia ibu Baekhyun belum lagi lima puluh tahun. Tetapi ia bungkuk dan keriput ketika akhirnya dengan penuh syukur meninggal karena letih dan putus asa.

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi, lalu duduk di anak tangga paling atas, yang lebih dekat dengan tempat duduk Baekhyun. Sambil menyilangkan kaki, Chanyeol memiringkan tubuh dan bertumpu pada siku. Pundaknya menyentuh kerangka kursi goyang, hampir menyentuh betis Baekhyun.

"Coba ceritakan padaku, Baek. Apa yang terjadi setelah peristiwa musim panas itu, setelah aku pergi?"

Betapa ingin Baekhyun menjulurkan tangan dan membelai rambut Chanyeol,menyibakkan rambut hitam tebal itu dengan jemarinya. Tubuh Chanyeol tinggi lagi ramping, sifat maskulinnya tetap terpancar biarpun ia dalam keadaan diam.

"Aku menyelesaikan SMU-ku, dan dapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan ke

universitas."

"Beasiswa? Bagaimana bisa?" Seketika Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan kepalanya hampir saja mengenai tulang kering Baekhyun. Segera Chanyeol mundur.

"Entahlah."

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh dan memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata penuh tanda tanya. "Entahlah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia tidak dapat memusat-kan pikiran. Pikirannya berserak kacau balau bak daun-daun yang berguguran ditiup angin musim gugur ketika disentuh Chanyeol. Kini Chanyeol duduk sambil bertekuk lutut, kedua tangannya memeluk lutut. Jari-jari tangan kiri Chanyeol yang tergantung seperti hendak terjulur menyentuh kaki Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menunggu penjelasan Baekhyun, sehingga Baekhyun terpaksa harus memusatkan pikiran dan memberikan jawaban, membuatnya tergagap ketika mulai menjawab.

"Suatu hari, Kepala Sekolah memanggilku ke kantor. Itu beberapa hari sebelum pengumuman kelulusan. Kepala Sekolah bilang aku dapat beasiswa dari seseorang yang tidak mau disebutkan namanya. Orang itu akan menanggung semua biaya kuliahku. Bahkan aku dapat uang tambahan lima puluh dolar sebulan. Sampai hari ini aku tidak tahu siapa orang yang memberikan beasiswa itu padaku."

"Ya, ampun," ujar Chanyeol sambil menahan napas.

Yixing pernah menceritakan padanya disalah satu suratnya yang biasanya berisi gosip, tentang _"anak perempuan Byun"_ yang akan kuliah ("Kau barangkali tidak ingat padanya. Ia beberapa tahun di bawahmu. Anak Byun Jinki. Begitulah, gadis itu ke kota dan melanjutkan sekolahnya, semua orang heran bagaimana ia mampu membiayai kuliahnya"). Lama sesudah itu Chanyeol mendapat surat dari Sehun. ("Daddy menceritakan padaku hari ini, ada namja yang bernama Byun Baekhyun menikah dengan teman kuliahnya. Daddy bilang, dulu namja itu tinggal di sini, dan katanya kau mungkin mengenalnya").

"Setelah meraih gelar sarjana, aku kembali ke kota ini," lanjut Baekhyun.

"Pernikahanmu pasti tidak bertahan lama." Tatapan mata Chanyeol yang penuh selidik membingungkan Baekhyun. "Pernikahan?"

"Dengan teman kuliahmu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, seakan Chanyeol sudah linglung. "Aku tak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu, Yeol. Pergi kencan pun aku tak pernah, apalagi menikah. Agar bisa dapat beasiswa terus, aku harus mempertahankan nilai kuliahku rata-rata B. Aku menghabiskan waktu dengan terus-menerus belajar. Bagaimana kau bisa mengira aku sudah menikah?"

Chanyeol juga terkejut. Mungkinkah Sehun mengarang-ngarang cerita itu? Tidak. Sehun tidak mengenal Baekhyun, setelah bekerja di perusahaan

Kris baru ia mengenalnya.

**Kris.**

Sepintas kecurigaan menyelinap di benak Chanyeol. Apa yang melintas dibenaknya terlalu mengerikan, bahkan untuk dipikirkan sekalipun. Tetapi bila berkaitan dengan Kris.

"Aku dengar kau menikah. Aku lupa siapa yang menyampaikan kabar itu

padaku."

"Siapa pun orang itu, ia keliru. Aku tidak pernah menikah selagi kuliah, aku hanya menikah..."

"Dengan ayahku."

Setelah terdiam lama, Baekhyun menceritakan apa yang terpendam dalam

hatinya selama bertahun-tahun. "Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Luhan?"

"Perang Dunia Ketiga," jawab Chanyeol sambil tertawa. Baekhyun tidak memberi tanggapan sepatah kata pun. Ia duduk dengan sikap tegang, jari-jarinya bertaut. "Sejak awal sudah berantakan. Ia tidak menginginkan bayi itu. Ia memanfaatkan kehamilannya untuk menjeratku agar menikahinya, dan setelah Alyssa lahir, kami mengurus perceraian."

"Kau pernah melihat anak itu? Alyssa?"

"Tidak. Tidak pernah," jawab Chanyeol.

Ekspresi wajahnya sulit ditebak, tapi dari nada bicaranya jelas ia menutup

topik pembicaraan. Sikapnya itu menyakitkan hati Baekhyun, mengetahui Chanyeol tidak mencintai anaknya, anak satu-satunya. Bisa-bisanya ia punya perasaan seperti itu? Bertahun-tahun setelah kenangan musim panas yang indah tersebut, Baekhyun bermimpi punya anak dari Chanyeol. Bayi itu akan jadi bukti istimewa yang ditinggalkan Chanyeol buat dirinya, bagian diri Chanyeol untuk dicintai karena Chanyeol tak tinggal di kota itu lagi.

"Akhirnya kami bercerai—perceraian yang memakan waktu bertahun-tahun—dan aku lebih memusatkan perhatian pada bisnis penerbangan yang baru kurintis."

"Aku bangga padamu,Yeol," komentar Baekhyun dengan lembut dan tulus,

membuat Chanyeol menoleh.

Senyumnya getir. "Ya, tapi aku kerja seperti orang gila supaya bisa mencapai target. Itulah satu-satunya hal yang memenuhi benakku dan menghindarkan aku memikirkan... hal-hal lain."

"Hal lain? Rumah?"

Lama mata Chanyeol tertuju pada Baekhyun. Sorot matanya tajam menusuk. "Ya," jawabnya pendek lalu berdiri. Dengan membelakangi Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada salah satu pilar rumah.

"The Retreat. Sehun. Daddy. Pabrik kapas. Winstonville kampung halamanku. Sebetulnya aku tidak pernah ingin meninggalkannya."

"Kau mempunyai kehidupan baru di Atlanta..."

"Ya." Hanya itu yang dijawab Chanyeol. Tepat sekali, ingin ia menambahkan.

Dulu rumahnya terlalu baru, terlalu mewah. Tidak punya karakter atau kelembutan. Pesta-pestanya terlalu kasar. Para orang-orangnya terlalu glamor, terlalu bergaya kosmopolitan, penuh kepura-puraan. Ia bisa masuk ke balik topeng mereka dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Hidup yang dijalaninya kini penuh kepalsuan. Bukan berarti ia tidak bangga

pada bisnis penerbangan Air Dixie-nya. Ia bangga. Perusahaan penerbangan itu jelas merupakan prestasi yang patut dibanggakan, karena untuk mencapai sukses seperti sekarang dibutuhkan kerja keras bertahun-tahun. Tetapi bukti kesuksesan tersebut tak punya arti apa-apa bagi dirinya. Akar kehidupannya ada di sini, di kota ini, di tanah yang amat kaya ini, di rumah ini. Kehidupan yang lainnya hanyalah kepalsuan. Ia tidak pernah memaafkan ayahnya yang membuatnya kabur dari rumah ini. Tidak akan pernah.

Mendadak ia berbalik menghadap ke Baekhyun. "Mengapa kau menikahinya?"

Baekhyun hampir takut melihat kemarahan yang terpancar dimata Chanyeol. "Aku tak mau membicarakan kehidupan pribadiku bersama ayahmu denganmu,Yeol."

"Aku tidak ingin tahu kehidupan pribadimu. Aku hanya bertanya, mengapa kau menikahinya. Ia kan pantas menjadi kakekmu, ya ampun!" Chanyeol maju,mencondongkan badan ke dekat Baekhyun, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada pegangan kursi goyang, mengurung Baekhyun yang berada di tengahnya. "Mengapa? Mengapa kau kembali ke kota ini setelah lulus jadi sarjana? Tak ada gunanya kau tinggal di sini."

Baekhyun merasa lehernya kaku karena mendongak agar bisa menatap Chanyeol. "Ibuku masih hidup. Aku kembali, dapat pekerjaan di bank, dan menabung selama beberapa bulan agar bisa keluar dari rumah yang mirip kandang babi itu, kemudian mengontrak rumah di kota. Aku berjumpa ayahmu di bank. Ia sangat ramah padaku. Ketika ia menawarkan pekerjaan dipabrik pemintalan kapasnya, aku terima. Ia melipat-gandakan gajiku, dibandingkan dengan gajiku dibank, yang membuat aku bisa memakamkan ibuku dengan terhormat."

Napas Chanyeol memburu, wajahnya memerah. Rambutnya yang hitam bergelombang tergerai di dahinya. Sejak dulu kemejanya tidak pernah ia

kancing semuanya. Begitu juga sekali ini. Mata Baekhyun sejajar dengan dadanya yang bidang. Chanyeol sungguh pria sejati; ia tampak sangat jantan, sangat menarik sekaligus berbahaya. Baekhyun ingin memejamkan mata supaya tidak melihat semua daya tarik yang ada pada diri Chanyeol.

"Setelah beberapa lama aku mulai datang ke The Retreat ini untuk bekerja disini, bukan di pemintalan kapas."

"Aku yakin kau pasti senang sekali, diundang ke The Retreat."

"Ya!" seru Baekhyun defensif. "Kau tahu betapa aku sangat menyukai rumah ini. Untuk ukuran bocah lugu yang setiap hari harus berjalan kaki menembus hutan,rumah ini seperti istana bak dongeng. Aku tak menyangkal hal itu, Chanyeol."

"Lanjutkan. Aku terpesona. Apakah ayahku seperti Pangeran Tampan dalam dongeng khayalanmu?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Jauh dari itu. Setelah ibuku meninggal, aku lebih banyak

menghabiskan waktuku di sini. Ayahmu menyerahkan hampir semua urusan bisnis padaku. Wu Sehun dan aku menjadi sahabat. Kris yang mendukung persahabatan kami, karena Sehun tidak punya teman sebaya."

Tergesa-gesa Baekhyun membasahi bibir. Chanyeol menatap gerakan lidah Baekhyun dengan penuh gairah. "Segalanya berlangsung perlahan-lahan. Rasanya hubungan kami sudah sewajarnya setelah aku banyak menghabiskan waktu dirumah ini. Ketika ayahmu melamarku untuk menjadi istri-nya, aku mengiakan. Ia bisa mewujudkan semua mimpiku, yang tak mungkin bisa kudapat dengan cara lain."

"Nama baru."

"Ya."

"Pakaian."

"Ya."

"Uang.

"Ya."

"Rumah bagus."

"Rumah yang selalu kudambakan."

"Untuk semua itukah kau jual dirimu pada ayahku?" bentak Chanyeol.

"Dalam beberapa hal, kurasa demikian." Reaksi yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa dirinya seperti manusia tidak berharga. Namun ia berusaha membela diri. "Aku ingin menjadi sahabat karib Wu Sehun. Aku ingin menolong ayahmu."

"Jadi motivasinya pengorbanan."

"Tidak," kilah Baekhyun sambil menunduk. "Aku ingin tinggal di The Retreat. Aku ingin orang menghormatiku karena aku istri Kris. Ya, aku menginginkan semua itu. Aku dibesarkan di rumah gubuk, hidup susah setiap hari, mengenakan pakaian rombeng sementara remaja sebayaku memakai baju dan celana bagus; aku harus bekerja sepulang sekolah setiap hari, juga di hari Minggu, sementara para remaja lain bisa pergi ke Dairy Mart, nonton pertandingan football, sedangkan aku hanyalah anak pemabuk; kau takkan bisa memahami semua itu, Wu Chanyeol!"

Sambil menyebut nama Chanyeol, Baekhyun bergerak hendak bangkit, tetapi Chanyeol bergeming dari tempatnya. Tubuh Baekhyun berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencengkeram lengan Baekhyun. Napas keduanya memburu, keduanya seperti habis berlari cepat. Baekhyun tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol. Bila berbuat begitu, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya selanjutnya. Maka pandangannya hanya diarahkannya sampai ke bagian lekukan tenggorokan Chanyeol yang berbentuk V, mengamati denyut nadinya yang cepat. Baekhyun merasakan

tubuh bagian bawahnya bergetar; lemas karena gairah. Bibirnya gemetar

ketika mengucapkan kata-kata, "Tolonglah,biarkan aku lewat,Chanyeol,kumohon."

Chanyeol tidak memedulikan permintaan Baekhyun. Ia malah membenamkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun. Seperti orang yang tak berdaya, Baekhyun menengadahkan leher. Bibir Chanyeol menciumi lehernya, di bagian depan, dibagian belakang, meninggalkan uap basah yang diembuskan napasnya, yang menggelitik dan menggairahkan Baekhyun.

"Meski tahu kau istri ayahku, tahu alasan kau menikahinya, mengapa aku tetap menginginkan dirimu?" Dengan gerakan makin liar karena dipenuhi perasaan putus asa, Chanyeol menciumi sisi lain leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala, membiarkan Chanyeol menciuminya. Dengan lemah Baekhyun melawan respons dirinya sendiri, "Tidak, tidak, Chanyeol,jangan."

"Aku sangat merindukanmu sampai sakit rasanya." Chanyeol terus menciumi leherdengan penuh gairah. Bahkan giginya menggigit-gigit kecil.

"Aku menginginkanmu. Mengapa, mengapa kau orangnya, mengapa?"

Baekhyun mengerang. "Oh, Tuhan, kumohon..." gumamnya sambil menarik

napas. Yang paling diinginkan Baekhyun saat itu, lebih dari-pada apa pun, adalah memasrahkan diri pada Chanyeol. Ia membutuhkan Chanyeol sebagaimana Chanyeol membutuhkannya, untuk menggantikan tahun-tahun penuh kepedihan yang harus mereka jalani. Dalam beberapa menit yang sangat berharga itu, mereka ingin melupakan segalanya, kecuali diri mereka berdua.

Namun hal itu tak mungkin dilakukan. Kesadaran akan hal yang tak mungkin itu memberikan kekuatan bagi Baekhyun untuk menahan letupan emosinya dan kembali bergulat untuk menjauhkan diri dari Chanyeol. Secepat tangannya memeluk Baekhyun, secepat itu pula Chanyeol melepaskan cengkeraman dan menjatuhkan tangannya di kedua sisi badannya. Ia melangkah mundur, napasnya memburu dan cepat. Buru-buru Baekhyun berjalan ke pintu depan.

"Baekhyun." Panggilannya menghentikan langkah Baekhyun dan seperti perintah yang menyuruhnya membalikkan badan. "Aku selalu sulit menerima hal-hal yang tidak kusukai. Aku tidak berhak melukaimu dengan cara itu. Seharusnya aku tidak ikut campur."

Sosok Chanyeol menjadi kabur karena air mata yang merebak di matanya. Baekhyun mengerti, betapa Chanyeol mengorbankan keangkuhan dirinya untuk mengatakan hal itu. Baekhyun melempar senyum lembut, senyum yang penuh makna, yang artinya tak mungkin diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Betulkah begitu, Yeol?" ujar Baekhyun tenang. Kemudian ia masuk dan menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua.

Baekhyun, berbaring di ranjang dengan pakaian lengkap karena malas mengganti pakaian, menatap langit-langit. Merenung. Ia tidak tahu apakah esok ia berharap bertemu Chanyeol lagi atau tidak. Tetapi Chanyeol ada di rumah...

**-oOOo-**

_"Hai."_

_"Sedang apa di sini?"_

_"Memancing." Chanyeol memiringkan kepala ke arah tangkai yang mencuat dipermukaan lumpur di tepi sungai. Tali pancing tampak bergetar di dalam air._

_Chanyeol memang tidak terlalu serius memancing. "Kau lebih awal daripada kemarin."_

_Wajah Baekhyun memerah, ia memalingkan wajah dari pria dengan senyum yang amat menawan itu. Ketika keluar rumah setengah jam lebih awal, Baekhyun mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa alasan kepergiannya bukanlah karena kemungkinan Chanyeol ada di hutan dan ia akan punya waktu untuk bercengkerama bersama pria itu. Baekhyun berusaha tampil sebaik-baiknya, memakai celana dan kemeja yang terbaik, menyisir rapi rambutnya setelah ia mencucinya sampai kulit kepalanya terasa geli, memeriksa kuku-kuku tangannya. la harus lari dalam kegelapan hutan menuju rumah setelah turun dari mobil Chanyeol kemarin malam. Chanyeol menciumnya. Setelah itu Chanyeol bersikap lembut padanya, menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja. Namun ia tidak mengira akan berjumpa lagi dengan Chanyeol._

_Ternyata sekarang Chanyeol ada di sini, duduk di bawah pohon willow dengan mengenakan celana jins pendek dan kaus tanpa lengan; kelihatan sangat percaya diri dan tampan seperti bintang film. Otot-otot tangan dan kakinya yang atletis tampak menonjol. Bulu-bulu halus di tangan dan kaki Chanyeol memesona Baekhyun, tetapi setelah memandanginya beberapa saat, perutnya terasa seperti diaduk-aduk._

_"Aku minta Yixing, yang mengurus rumah kami, membuatkan beberapa potong sandwich. Kau suka daging kalkun asap?"_

_"Entahlah. Aku belum pernah mencobanya."_

_"Hmm, sekarang kau akan mencobanya," kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum._

_Ia menggelar tikar di rumput dan meminta Baekhyun duduk. Kemudian ia membuka keranjang dan menyodorkan sepotong sandwich yang dibungkus plastik pada Baekhyun. Mereka mengobrol sambil makan._

_"Apakah kau akan mulai kerja di pemintalan kapas? Omong-omong, daging_

_kalkun ini enak juga."_

_"Aku senang kau menyukainya." Chanyeol bersandar di batang pohon sambil mengunyah. "Kurasa begitulah," jawabnya sambil menerawang._

_"Bila Daddy dan aku bisa sepakat dalam beberapa hal." Baekhyun ingin menanyakan hal apa saja, tetapi tidak jadi._

_Ia tidak mau Chanyeol berpikir ia ikut campur urusan Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol meliriknya, dan melihat sikapnya yang mendengarkan dengan_

_saksama, ia melanjutkan, "Kau tahu, ayahku tidak ingin menambahkan modal ke pemintalan agar mendapat untung lebih banyak. Ia sudah puas dengan apa yang didapatnya dari pemintalan sekarang. Padahal banyak cara yang bisa dilakukan untuk meningkatkan, memperbarui, menjadikan tempat bekerja yang lebih nyaman buat para karyawan. Aku belum berhasil meyakinkannya bahwa bila ia menambahkan modal lagi ke pabriknya itu sekarang, nantinya ia akan memanen hasilnya dalam jangka waktu panjang."_

_"Mungkin kau harus mengalah dalam beberapa hal pada awalnya."_

_"Mungkin juga," jawab Chanyeol, ragu-ragu. Ia memasukkan tangan ke keranjang,mengeluarkan sekaleng minuman dingin. Ia mengedipkan mata pada Baekhyun._

_"Aku ingin sekali minum bir dingin, tetapi takut tertangkap basah meminumnya bersama bocah di bawah umur seperti dirimu. Aku bisa dipenjara."_

_Andai tertangkap basah, mereka jelas takkan mencemaskan apa yang sedang mereka minum, keduanya menyadari hal itu. Mereka selesai makan siang dan dengan rapi Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol memasukkan makanan yang tersisa ke keranjang. Baekhyun bersandar di batang pohon, menggantikan Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol berbaring di sampingnya sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangan. Ia memandangi Baekhyun. "Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?" tanyanya._

_Baekhyun bertemu pandang dengannya. "Ibumu."_

_"Ibu?" Nada terkejut dalam suara Chanyeol tak bisa disembunyikannya._

_"Aku ikut sedih mendengarnya sudah meninggal, Yeol. Ia perempuan yang sangat baik."_

_"Kapan kau bertemu ibuku?"_

_"Tidak pernah, tetapi ia sesekali ke Woolworth. Aku selalu menganggap ia perempuan yang... yang paling rapi yang pernah kukenal."_

_Chanyeol tertawa. "Ya, memang. Aku tidak pernah melihat ibuku dalam keadaan tidak rapi."_

_"Ia juga cantik, dan selalu berpakaian indah." Ekspresi Baekhyun melembut._

_"Ia meninggal karena apa, Yeol?"_

_Chanyeol mengamati tepi celana Baekhyun, jarinya menelusuri sulaman pada pinggir celana Baekhyun itu. "Patah hati," jawab Chanyeol pelan._

_Baekhyun melihat kepedihan di wajah Chanyeol, membuat perasaan Baekhyun tersentuh. Ingin ia merebahkan kepala Chanyeol di dadanya, menghiburnya, mengelus rambutnya. "Bagaimana bisa orang yang tinggal dirumah seperti rumahmu patah hati?"_

_Chanyeol tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun, ia malah balik bertanya. "Kau suka The Retreat?"_

_Mata Baekhyun berbinar. "Itu rumah paling indah di dunia," jawab Baekhyun kagum dan Chanyeol tertawa._

_Baekhyun memerah. "Yah, paling tidak, itu rumah paling indah yang pernah kulihat."_

_Chanyeol kelihatan terkejut. "Kau pernah masuk?"_

_"Oh, tidak, tidak pernah. Tetapi aku sering melewati rumah itu. Aku suka berdiri memandanginya. Aku bersedia melakukan apa pun untuk bisa tinggal di rumah seperti itu." Mata Baekhyun menerawang jauh. "Kau mungkin berpikir aku sinting."_

_Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku juga suka The Retreat. Aku juga tidak pernah bosan memandanginya. Suatu hari nanti kuundang kau ke rumah."_

_Mereka berdua tahu Chanyeol tidak akan melakukannya, dan selama beberapa saat kemudian mereka tidak sanggup berpandangan. Akhirnya Baekhyun berkata, "Adik laki-lakimu tampan sekali. Aku pernah melihatnya dengan ibumu beberapa kali."_

_"Namanya Wu Sehun."_

_"Aku tak pernah melihatnya di sekolah. Apakah ia pergi ke sekolah khusus?"_

_Chanyeol mematahkan sebatang rumput dan menggigiti batangnya. Giginya rata dan putih sekali. "Ia bersekolah di Sekolah Luar Biasa. Ia tidak sepenuhnya terbelakang, tetapi perkembangan otaknya lambat. Ia tidak bisa belajar secepat anak yang lain."_

_Pipi Baekhyun terasa panas. "Aku... aku minta maaf... aku tidak bermaksud..."_

_"Hai," ujar Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun. "Tidak apa-apa. Sehun laki-laki yang menakjubkan. Aku sangat mencintainya."_

_"Beruntung sekali ia punya kakak laki-laki seperti dirimu."_

_Kembali Chanyeol menopang kepalanya dengan tangan dan melemparkan pandangan nakal pada Baekhyun. Sinar matahari menimpa lentik bulu matanya yang hitam._

_"Begitukah?"_

_"Ya."_

_Keduanya hanya saling pandang ketika tak ada kata-kata lagi yang perlu_

_diucapkan. Mata Chanyeol tertuju pada tangan Baekhyun yang diletakkan dipahanya. Diambilnya, dibalik dan diamatinya garis-garis tangan pada telapak tangan itu. Telunjuk Chanyeol menelusuri tangan Baekhyun mulai dari telapak sampai ke lekukan tangan yang paling sensitif. Sentuhan tangan Chanyeol membuat sekujur tubuh Baekhyun menggelenyar. Dadanya bergemuruh tak menentu. Ia heran merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang._

_"Aku harus pergi," katanya dengan napas memburu._

_"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi," sahut Chanyeol dengan suara parau._

_Tatapannya perlahan bertemu pandangan Baekhyun. "Aku berharap kita berdua bisa seharian disini, seperti ini, mengobrol."_

_"Aku yakin kau punya banyak teman untuk mengobrol. Mereka bisa ngobrol denganmu, kan?"_

_"Mereka sangat suka bicara," jawab Chanyeol. "Tak ada yang suka mendengarkan, hanya mendengarkan, seperti yang kaulakukan, Baekhyun."_

_Sambil memandang Baekhyun dengan bola matanya yang keemasan, perlahan Chanyeol berdiri. Ditariknya Baekhyun merapat ke tubuhnya. Baekhyun tidak menolak sedikit pun sampai akhirnya bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya. Kedua terhanyut, saling mendesah nikmat._

_Bibir Chanyeol sama lembutnya dengan malam kemarin, tetapi karena Baekhyun memberi respons, Chanyeol jadi langsung bergairah. Ciumannya makin lama makin panas._

_Baekhyun hanyut dalam arus hasrat menggebu Chanyeol. Jiwanya menggelora tidak menentu, terperangkap dalam gairah, keharuman tubuh, sentuhan tubuh Chanyeol pada tubuhnya. Menit berikutnya, Baekhyun berbaring tertindih paha Chanyeol yang telanjang, sementara Chanyeol membungkuk di atas tubuh Baekhyun. Lidahnya menjelajahi mulut Baekhyun dengan penuh gairah sementara jari-jari Baekhyun mencengkeram rambut Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, terengah-engah, lalu kembali menghujani Baekhyun dengan ciuman hangat._

_"Baekhyun, jangan pasrah, katakan jangan. Jangan biarkan aku melakukannya." Chanyeol menarik kerah kemeja Baekhyun ke bahunya, lalu menyelipkan tangannya ke balik kemeja itu._

_Kulit Baekhyun terasa hangat dan halus tersentuh telapak tangannya. Ujung jarinya mengelus dada Baekhyun, dan ia mendesah. "Kau masih di bawah umur. Masih anak-anak. Tuhan, tolong. Kau belum cukup umur untuk tahu lebih jauh, tetapi aku boleh. Kita bermain api, Sayang. Hentikan aku. Tolonglah." Kembali Chanyeol menciumi Baekhyun, lama._

_Keresahan merayapi perasaan Baekhyun. Kakinya bergerak-gerak meronta._

_Dadanya berdebar-debar, ia ingin menutupinya dengan tangannya. Dengan_

_tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya, menarik napas, memejamkan mata rapat-rapat._

_"Tidak boleh diteruskan, Baek. Kalau tidak kita hentikan, segalanya akan tak terkendali. Kau mengerti apa yang kumaksud?"_

_Seperti orang tolol, Baekhyun mengangguk, berharap Chanyeol kembali_

_memeluknya, menciuminya lagi, menyentuh tubuhnya di bagian yang dirasakannya membengkak dan hangat. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Baekhyun bergelayut di badan Chanyeol dan pria itu_

_mendekapnya erat-erat, membelai punggungnya, membisikkan kata-kata_

_manis ditelinganya. Tanpa malu-malu, lengan Baekhyun memeluk_

_pinggang Chanyeol. Ketika laki-laki tersebut menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun darinya,senyumnya tampak getir. "Aku takkan pernah memaafkan diriku bila kau dipecat dari pekerjaanmu," bisik Chanyeol._

_"Oh, ya ampun!" ujar Baekhyun, sambil memukul-mukulkan telapak tangan kepipinya yang memerah. "Jam berapa sekarang?"_

_"Kau masih punya waktu bila pergi sekarang."_

_"Sampai jumpa," kata Baekhyun sambil memasukkan kemejanya kembali ke celana dan menggelengkan kepala untuk merapikan rambutnya._

_Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya. "Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu nanti malam."_

_"Aku juga tidak berharap begitu, Chanyeol," jawab Baekhyun polos._

_"Aku ingin, tetapi ada yang harus kulakukan nanti malam."_

_"Tidak apa-apa. Sungguh." Baekhyun mulai melangkah. "Terima kasih untuk_

_makan siang-nya." Sambil berbalik, ia menghilang di balik pepohonan. Chanyeol mengejarnya._

_"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan nada penuh wibawa, membuat Baekhyun menghentikan larinya dan berbalik._

_"Ya?"_

_"Aku tunggu kau besok. Di sini. Oke?"_

_Ekspresi Baekhyun yang berseri-seri bersaing dengan kecerahan sinar matahari ketika ia tersenyum pada Chanyeol. "Ya," jawabnya sambil ter-tawa. "Ya... ya... ya..."_

_Chanyeol menemui Baekhyun keesokan harinya, sehari setelah itu dan hari-hari selanjutnya, hampir setiap hari dalam beberapa minggu berturut-turut. Bila sempat, Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun dari tempat kerja dan mengantarnya sampai ke dekat rumah._

_Baekhyun memiringkan tubuh dan memandang bulan yang memancarkan_

_sinarnya di antara dahan pepohonan di luar jendela. Betapa membahagiakannya hari-hari itu. Ia hidup dalam kegembiraan, hari-hari penuh ciuman, sekaligus kesedihan karena ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih daripada ciuman. _

_Chanyeol mengutarakan niatnya menempuh masa depan bersama_

_Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga menceritakan semua rahasia pribadinya. Mereka sama-sama mengungkapkan rahasia yang tak pernah diketahui orang lain._

_Setiap jam yang mereka curi untuk dilewati bersama sangat membahagiakan, sebagian dikarenakan sinar matahari musim panas yang hangat. Karena suatu hari ketika mereka bertemu, turun hujan._

_Itulah hari yang paling indah daripada hari-hari yang mereka lewati bersama._

-oOOo-

Baekhyun tersedu-sedan, dibiarkannya air mata membasahi pipinya. Ia berdoa memohon ampun tetapi tak yakin doanya dikabulkan. Karena ia ingin menangis untuk Kris, suaminya, tetapi air mata yang menitik turun malah untuk Chanyeol,kekasihnya.

.

.

.

To. Be. Continued.

.

.

.

How? Next or stop disini aja? Review please.

Sengaja aku post panjang untuk permintaan maaf buat readers yang nunggu FF ini lama banget gak aku post. Mian.. mian... *bow*


End file.
